Saturday Night's Alright For
by BreeAshley
Summary: Jasper, Bella, a bathroom & a bottle of whisky... They're playing with fire, but will they get burned...
1. Inside Of You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Twilight related...**

Warning: This story will contain some language & a Lemon...

* * *

**Saturday night's alright for .......**

_What do I have to do to get inside of you - Hoobastank..._

Another Saturday night, another party at Emmett's house. Of course I wouldn't get to stay for the whole party because it was inevitable that my boyfriend Edward would want to leave within 2 hours of arriving, I honestly don't even know why he even bothered making an appearance. He used to love to party but now as soon as we arrive he leaves me & I don't see him again until he's ready to leave.

I didn't mind the parties so much because I got to hang out with Emmett's girlfriend Rose & that girl was just fucking awesome but honestly I would prefer to be at home with a good book. The other thing that pissed me off was the fact that Edwards best friend from the next town over Jasper always had to come with us.

If you looked in an encyclopedia under _'Biggest fucking jerk in history'_ you would without a doubt find a picture of Jasper. I don't know what it is about him but no matter how nice I try to be nothing works, he just bitches & picks on me all the time & I've never even done anything to deserve the shit he gives me.

I was surprised when Edward picked me up & informed me that we didn't have to pick Jasper up, I secretly hoped that this meant he wasn't coming tonight but I wouldn't hold my breath I always seemed to pop up somewhere.

About an hour after arriving I found myself standing in Emmett's upstairs bathroom, fixing my hair & minding my own business when the door suddenly slammed open.

'_Oh for the love of fucking god why me'_ I thought to myself as I saw who had slammed the door open.

"JASPER WHAT THE FUCK" I started to yell before he put his index finger up to his lips.

"Shhhhh" he hissed as he closed the bathroom door.

"I stole a bottle of Emmett's whisky & he's looking for me as we speak, I didn't realise you were in here or I would've hid elsewhere"

'_Why does the prick have to be so fucking sexy, god I hate him so much' _I thought to myself as he fiddled with the lock on the door.

I have to admit as much as I hated Jasper Hale he was fucking sex on legs. He had all the girls at his school after him from what Edward had told me & almost all the girl from our school too. Surprisingly he didn't really come off as a player & I'd never seen him with any girls at Emmett's parties.

Jasper had these stormy blue eyes that I swear could look right into your soul. He was roughly 6'3, he wasn't ripped or anything like Emmett but he beat out Edward in the muscles department, he had shaggy blonde hair that was always a mess & falling in his face but my favourite thing about Jasper was the one thing that he hated, _his scars._

Edward told me Jasper had been in a serious car accident about 2 years ago & it left him covered with scars all over his arms, torso & a few faint ones on his face. Edward told me that at first people freaked out over his scars & that's why he always kept them covered. Not me I always wished I could see more of them, they made him seem dangerous somehow.

I was shaken out of my Jasper induced thoughts by the man himself.

"You want some" he asked with a cheeky grin, waving the whisky bottle in front of me.

'_Fuck it' _I thought.

"Yeah why not" I said as I plonked down onto the floor.

An hour later Jasper & I were still barricaded in the bathroom & had almost polished off the bottle of whisky.

"I thought Edward would have come looking for me by now seeing if he could leave" I said.

"He's probably too busy with Alice" Jasper grunted.

As soon as the words left his mouth he had a guilty look on his face.

"I knew it" I exclaimed.

"Knew what" he asked looking a little confused.

I had to laugh at him he obviously thought I had no idea what Edward was up to when he wasn't with me.

"I'm not totally ignorant Jasper I've had my suspicions that he was fucking around with that little slut Alice behind my back" he looked shocked when I said this.

"Why are you still with him then" he questioned as he stood up & leaned on the bathroom counter.

"Well for one thing the sex is good & it's not like I have any better options to consider" I replied.

"Gee thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel good" he said with a slight frown on his face.

I had to laugh at his expression.

"You didn't let me finish" I said standing up & moving so that I was in front of him.

"I was going to say that the only other person who I'm attracted to is the one person who is off limits" I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah & who exactly is off limits to you" he asked with a sly grin.

I took a step forward pressing my body into him, wedging him between me & the counter. I stood on my tip toes, feeling his chiselled chest rub against my breasts through our clothing. I stretched until I was able to bring my mouth to his ear.

"That would be the best friend" I whispered.

I moved my hands to either side of him on the counter to keep my balance.

'_Woah how much did I actually drink'_ I thought to myself.

"The best friend rule huh" he said in a husky voice.

For the second time tonight I thought to myself _'Fuck it'_ before moving my mouth to his neck & skimming my lips from his jaw to his ear.

"It's a good thing rules were made to be broken isn't it Jasper" I whispered before taking his earlobe between my teeth & giving it a gentle tug.

"Unghhh" he groaned before moving so fast that I wasn't even sure what had happened until I realised he had sat me on the bathroom counter & was now standing between my legs, his hands taking up residence on my hips.

"You sure you wanna break the rules Bella" he questioned before kissing from my neck down to my collarbone.

'_Oh my god his mouth feels so good on me' _I thought to myself.

"Fuck yes, I've never been more sure of anything" I groaned.

As soon as I said the words his mouth crashed down on mine, his lips were soft & he definitely knew what he was doing. He licked & nipped at my bottom lip & I sighed into his mouth in response, as soon as my lips parted he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

We explored each others mouths, our tongues fighting for dominance but neither succeeding. I could taste the whisky on his breath but there was a hint of something sweeter, something tasting like cinnamon, it tasted so good & I wanted more.

I wrapped my legs around his waist locking my ankles behind his backside & drawing him closer to me, his hips grinding into mine. I could feel how hard he was through his jeans & I felt the wetness start to pool between my legs.

"Fuck Bella" he moaned as I fisted my hands into his hair.

I continued to grind my core into his hardness until I couldn't stand it any longer. I moved my hands down his chest & fumbled with his belt buckle. Finally managing to get it undone I moved onto his pants. I flicked the button open & slid the zipper down, his pants fell to the floor leaving him in his black silk boxers.

His hands tangled in my long hair as I cupped him through his boxers & he let out a hiss. I quickly relieved him of his boxers & took in the sight before me. If I thought Edward had been above average I had no words for what Jasper was, he was extremely well endowed & I found myself licking my lips in anticipation. I looked up at Jasper & he had a cocky grin on his face.

"Take off your panties Bella" he growled at me.

I was suddenly glad that I had decided to forgo underwear tonight, I didn't really feel the need as I was wearing a peasant skirt that came just below the knee.

"I'm not wearing any panties Jasper" I breathed out.

Jasper raised his eyebrows questioningly before reaching a hand up my skirt & palming me.

"Holy shit Bella, you're so fucking wet for me" he groaned as he slid two fingers inside me.

"Unghhh your fingers feel so good Jazz" I moaned .

He let out a chuckle while continuing to pump his fingers in & out of me.

"Jazz huh, I could get used to that"

I let a moan as he circled his thumb over my throbbing clit.

"Shut up & fuck me already" I begged.

He removed his fingers & I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry I plan on fucking you until you're screaming my name for everyone to hear" he chuckled before grabbing a condom from his jeans pocket & rolling it onto his length.

At this point I didn't care if my own mother heard me screaming his name in ecstasy let alone Edward, I just wanted him buried deep inside of me.

"Oh Jazz don't tease me" I gasped as he rubbed the tip of his shaft up & down my slick folds.

"You're gonna be begging me for more" he whispered huskily before thrusting into me & filling me to the brim.

"Unghhh… Bella… So Tight" he grunted between thrusts.

I hitched my legs back up around his waist pulling him in closer & deeper, we found a rhythm that was anything but slow & steady.

"Unghhh harder Jazz" I moaned out thrusting my hips to meet his.

"Bella I'm not gonna last much longer, it's to good" he groaned.

I threw my arms around his neck & pulled him down so I could kiss him.

"Cum with me" he whispered in my ear as he pinched at my clit.

"Fuck… Oh god… Almost t-t-there" I whimpered.

He pulled out until only his tip remained & then slammed back in full force while pinching my clit between his thumb & index finger.

"Jazz… Unghhh Jazz" I screamed as my walls tightened around him.

Two more hard thrusts & I felt him start twitching inside me.

"Unghhh Bella Fuck" he groaned as he found his own release…

He dropped his head onto my shoulder peppering my neck with kisses & I ran my fingers through his hair as we came down from our orgasms.

After a couple of minutes Jasper removed himself from me & discarded the used condom before turning to look at me.

"Well fuck Bella I don't even have words for that" he said with a huge grin.

"I think I like breaking the rules _Jazz" _I giggled.

He laughed at my response & gave me a kiss that almost took my breath away, then we got cleaned up & dressed before exiting the bathroom.

Jasper grabbed my hand before we made our way down the stairs & pulled me against him kissing me once more.

"You know I have wanted you since I first met you, that's why I was such a prick to you I thought it'd be easier that way" he said.

'_I didn't see that coming but it explains a hell of a lot'_ I thought to myself.

I smiled up at him & gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the stairs.

"Maybe next time we'll manage to get our clothes of first" I said giving him a wink before descending down the stairs.

"Bella where have you been, I'm ready to go" Edward called out as soon as my foot hit the last step.

"Ok just let me say bye to Rose & Em" I called before heading into the living room.

I found Rose & Emmett making out on the couch so I said a quick goodbye & headed for the front door where Edward was talking to a very smug looking Jasper who gave me a wink as I approached.

"Until next time Bella" he chuckled.

I smiled back at him as Edward took my hand & led me to the door.

"I'll be counting down the days _Jazz" _I said, trying to sound somewhat sarcastic.

As soon as the front door had closed Edward looked at me like I had just killed his puppy.

"I really wish you & Jasper would get over your shit & get along"

"Where's the fun in that" I laughed.

Edward opened my car door for me, closing it after I was safely inside, he got in the drivers seat before speaking again.

"You know I think you'd be surprised at how well you two could get along" he said before starting the car.

'_Oh if only you knew Edward'_ I laughed to myself as we drove off.

For once in my life I was looking forward to Emmett's next party.

**I have some other ideas for this story but for now i'm going to leave it as a one-shot...**

Please take the time to review as that will be the deciding factor in whether or not Bella & Jasper continue their affair...


	2. Reach Out

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight Related**

**So I decided to continue with this story I hope you all enjoy chapter 2...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_All I need is to feel you, all i want is to feel you..  
- Hilary Duff-_

For the next few days all I could think about from the time I woke up until the time I fell asleep was Jasper! Well if I'm being completely honest he was even on my mind when I was fucking sleeping.

I thought about how his mouth tasted like cinnamon, how his tongue felt when it was exploring my mouth. I thought about his hands roaming all over my body but mostly I thought about how it felt when he was inside of me.

Wednesday rolled around & Edward dropped me off at home after school as usual.

"So I'll see you tonight around 7ish" I asked before getting out of the car.

The chief worked the night shift on Wednesday, Friday & Saturdays so Edward always came over for some uninterrupted fun on those nights.

"Sure thing babe, see you around 7" he said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I jumped out of the car, gave Edward a wave & headed into the house.

Edward never came back that night.

I woke up Thursday morning still tired & more than a little sexually frustrated.

I headed straight for the bathroom to take a long hot shower. After my shower I got dressed, fixed my hair & headed downstairs for breakfast. As I sat down at the kitchen table with my bagel, I heard the chief walk in the front door.

"Morning Bells" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad. How was work, you look beat"

"Yeah exhausted. I had a mountain of paperwork to sort through. I'm gonna head upstairs & try to catch a few hours shuteye, have a good day at school kid" he said as he headed for the stairs.

"Don't make any plans for dinner dad, I'm cooking carbonara" I called after him.

I heard an acknowledging grunt before his bedroom door closed.

I decided I wasn't going to wait around for Edward to pick me up, grabbing my keys I headed for my truck. I pulled into the school parking lot about 10 minutes later, I grabbed my bag & headed for one of the tables outside the cafeteria. I pulled out my ipod, cranked _'The Doors'_ & started reading _Madame Bovary_.

I'd been reading for maybe 10 minutes when a shadow was cast over my book & my earphones were yanked out of my ears.

"Where were you this morning" he asked in a snarky tone.

"I decided to drive myself today, I have to go grocery shopping after school" I said trying not to let on that I was a little pissed about last night.

"Well a phone call might have been nice" he mumbled.

That was it, now I was angry. Who the hell did he think he was.

"Yeah well I would have appreciated a phone call last night asshole" I snapped as I packed my stuff into my bag.

"Shit Bella I'm sorry. I had to go & help Jasper with his bike, by the time I got back it was after midnight & I didn't want to wake you" he said as we walked toward the English building.

"You still could've called me from Jaspers place"

"Bella you know how he is when it comes to you, I didn't want to start any unneeded drama"

'_Ha could he possibly fit in anymore lies before first period'_ I thought to myself.

I knew exactly where he had been & it wasn't with Jasper. I'd bet my life & several others that last night he had his cocked jammed in Alice fucking Brandon!

"Whatever Edward it doesn't matter, just forget about it"

"I'll make it up to you baby. Saturday night after the club, you, me & your bed" he half whispered, trying unsuccessfully to sound sexy.

"What do you mean after the club, aren't we going to Emmett's" I asked turning around to face him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Jaspers band is playing at some club in Port Angeles & I told him we'd check it out" he said as if my input didn't matter to him.

I was starting to panic when he didn't mention heading to Emmett's afterward. It was inevitable that Jasper would head there to get shit faced after he performed & I was hoping for a private performance of my own from him.

"We could still head to Emmett's afterwards if you want to" Edward said, obviously noticing how quiet I'd suddenly become.

"Yeah, I'd really like to hang out with Rose. I don't get to see her much anymore since my schedule has changed" I lied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. He didn't seem to notice anything.

"Okay, anything you want Bella" he said kissing the top of my head.

"I'll see you at lunch" I told him before heading into English.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast & by the time I had finished eating dinner with Charlie I was exhausted. I collapsed into bed & was asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I was in the kitchen preparing everything for dinner when I heard the front door open & close again._

"_I'm just getting dinner started dad, it'll be reading in about half an hour" I called out._

_I was about to put the pasta on when I felt someone stand behind me. I turned around & was pushed back against the kitchen counter before Jaspers lips came crashing down on mine. His hands found their way straight to my backside, sliding down to the backs of my thighs & hoisting me onto the counter._

_His mouth moved to my neck as he placed open mouth kisses from one side of my jaw to the other._

"_Jasper your mouth feels so good" I moaned & I felt him smile against my skin._

_His hands moved to my jeans & he expertly flicked the button open & then pulled down the zipper. I used his shoulders for leverage & lifted my backside off the counter top, allowing him to swiftly pull down my jeans along with my panties._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, I like it so much better when you don't wear any panties" he growled before tossing the clothes behind him on the floor._

"_I'll remember that in future" I gasped as he pulled me forward on the counter top & kneeled in front of me between my thighs._

"_Wait until you feel my mouth on your pussy Bella, you'll never want anyone else after me" he said huskily as he lifted my legs over his shoulders._

_He spread me open with his fingers & licked me from the bottom of my wet slit up to my clit._

"_Unghhh, fuck Jasper" I moaned loudly._

"_You taste so fucking sweet Bella, like honey" he said before plunging his tongue into my dripping wet centre._

_He knew exactly what I wanted & didn't hesitate to let me have it. He continued his motions & I could feel myself rapidly getting closer & closer._

"_So close Jazz" I moaned as he started nibbling on my clit._

"_Just let go baby, I want to hear you scream for me" he said as he thrust two fingers into me._

"_Unghhh… Almost… Unghhh" I moaned as he started pumping his fingers in & out of me._

_I was so close & his mouth was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I made a promise to myself that I'd repay the favour as soon as I came down from my impending orgasm._

_Jasper curled his fingers up toward my navel while he bit down gently on my clit, I swear that was the end of me & I think I actually saw heaven._

"_Fuck Jazz… Unghhh" I cried out as my walls clenched around his fingers & I came harder than I ever had in my life._

_He stood up & pulled me in for a searing kiss. I could taste myself on his mouth but at the moment I didn't give a shit about anything. He pulled away & rested his forehead against mine._

"_Fuck Bella I don't think I could ever get tired of eating your sweet pussy" he breathed before stepping back to look me in the eyes. I gave him a lazy smile before grabbing him by the belt loops._

"_You're turn cowboy" I said before jumping of the counter & kneeling in front of him._

_I undid his belt & he stepped back to lean against the kitchen table._

"_Bella baby, you're too good to me" he whispered looking down at me as I flicked open his button & slid his zipper down._

'_Fuck me! He's going commando' I thought to myself as I looked up at him & raised an eyebrow questioningly._

'_I didn't see the point" he shrugged with a sexy smirk on his face, I just shook my head & returned my focus to the task at hand or should that be the task at mouth?_

"_I'm gonna suck you dry Jazz" I whispered huskily before grabbing a hold of his jeans, ready to yank them down._

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

I opened my eyes & turned off my evil alarm clock.

'_A dream! A god damned fucking dream' _I thought as I groaned & got out of bed.

Now I was in desperate need of an ice cold shower before I headed off for another day of my own personal hell known as Forks High.

Edward picked me up & dropped me home after school as usual on Friday. I told him to come over & watch a movie with me later on that night if he wanted to, but he said some bullshit about having family stuff going on tonight & that he'd just pick me up at 8 tomorrow evening. I didn't really care that he wasn't coming over because to tell you the truth I really didn't feel like putting up with his whinging tonight.

My night was pretty uneventful. I ordered pizza because I just didn't have any incentive to cook. I watched a couple of movies & then headed to bed around 1am.

When I woke up Saturday morning it was just before noon. I got up & did what was necessary: Toilet, shower, shave, teeth & got dressed in a pair of old sweats & a tank top before heading downstairs to hunt for some food.

I turned the radio on in the kitchen, not to loudly because Charlie was still asleep after being at work all night. I decided on eating some yoghurt & a banana. I cleaned up after I had finished & started to do some homework I needed to catch up on.

About 2 hours later I heard movement coming from upstairs so I figured Charlie was up out of bed.

"Hey Bells, what ya up to" he said walking into the kitchen.

"Not too much, just finishing off some stuff for school" I answered.

"What's planned for tonight, another party at McCarty's" he chuckled.

"Yeah, but Edward & I are heading to a club to see Jaspers band play first"

"Jasper. He's the blonde one from over Port Angeles right" he asked.

"Yep that's him, why" I questioned.

"I've only met him a few times but he seems like a pretty decent kid" he said as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"How do you know him" I asked genuinely curious as to how the hell he could possibly know Jasper enough to say he was a decent kid.

"He's friends with Jake. I've seen him down the rez at Billy's house a bit working on the bikes with the boys" he said sipping on his coffee.

"Oh, I didn't know he was friends with Jake" I said packing up my school stuff.

"I'm off for the next 2 days Bells, so Billy & I are going to take off an impromptu fishing trip until Monday. Will you be ok here on your own" he asked.

'_Hmmmm 2 whole nights without Charlie, however would I cope'_ I thought to myself.

"Yep, sure thing. I can cook remember" I laughed, remembering the one time Charlie tried to surprise me by cooking dinner. The kitchen barely survived after the stove caught on fire.

"Yeah very funny Bells. Anyways I'm gonna grab my stuff & head off. I'll see you Monday after school & try to stay out of trouble"

"Alright, tell Billy & Jake I said hi & have fun" I said before heading upstairs to my room.

I checked my email & replied to one that Renee had sent yesterday. I let her know I was still breathing & that school was going fine. I started reading some more of my book & before I knew it 6:30 had rolled around & it was time to start getting ready.

I decided to put a little effort in tonight seeing as we were going to a club. I tried to tell myself repeatedly that I wasn't putting in the extra effort because Jasper would be there, but I knew that was a lie. I wanted him to want me.

I loosely curled my hair, put on some light make up & then it was time to pick an outfit. I finally decided on some denim skinny jeans, a black satin halter & black ballet flats.

In the hopes of having an eventful evening I decided to forgo any form of underwear.

I checked the clock when I was done getting dressed. 7:55pm _'perfect timing'_ I thought to myself as I headed downstairs.

I grabbed one of Charlies beers out of the fridge & was just about done with it when I heard Edward honking the Volvos horn out the front.

"Fucking jerk! Can't even get out of the car & knock on the fucking door" I said to the empty living room as I turned the light off.

I walked out to the Volvo & jumped in the passenger side.

"Now listen Bella, tonight is a big deal for Jasper so I'd appreciate it if you could be civil & maybe even wish him good luck" he almost pleaded with me.

'_Fucking prick! Can't even say that I look nice, I bet Jasper would've said som….' _I shook the though out of my head before I could finish it.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my best behaviour Edward. I might even give him a good luck hug" I said trying to sound like I was joking.

"You're hilarious Isabella. I think the hug would be taking things a little far though & I don't think Jasper would be too keen on it" he chuckled.

Fuck I hated it when he called me _Isabella_, it made me feel like a fucking 5 year old who was getting a talking to from her parents.

'_Oh I think he'd be more than keen for it & as for taking things a little too far, that ship had sailed' _I laughed to myself.

"Well lets get going so we can get this over & done with. I can't wait to head to Emmett's so we can get drunk on illegally purchased alcohol & make complete fools of ourselves" I laughed as Edward pulled away from the house & headed out of town.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2 for you folks. Next up The Club & Emmett's...**

**Reviews are always appreciated so let me know what you think about me deciding to continue the story...**


	3. Sugar, We're Going Down

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight related...**

**Just to clear up a few things, Bella & Alice are not friends & the reason Bella is still with Edward is because she wants proof that he is cheating before breaking up...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans...  
- Fall Out Boy -_

By the time we arrived in Port Angeles & found parking near the back of the club it was just after 9pm.

"Jaspers band will have more than likely started already" Edward whinged as we walked in through the clubs front door.

The place was pretty full & the bands equipment was set up on the stage but it was obvious that they hadn't started their set yet.

"Looks like we made it in time" I said to Edward as we manoeuvred our way through the crowd.

"There's Jasper over there" Edward said, pointing towards a corridor leading toward the back of the club.

"You gonna go say hi" I asked.

"Nah I'll just wait until he's finished & tell him how great he was, you know boost his ego & all" he chuckled.

That wasn't what I wanted to hear at all, I wanted to wish Jasper luck before he went on. Well that's what my god side was saying. The bad side just wanted to show Jasper what he'd be missing tonight if he didn't come to Emmett's.

"Are the toilets down that corridor" I asked Edward hopefully.

"Yeah they sure are. I'll head to the bar, get some drinks & find us a table" he answered.

"Okay I'll be right back" I called as I made my way through the crowd toward the dimly lit corridor where Jasper had disappeared.

I turned the corner into the corridor & noticed that the back door to the club was slightly ajar, I couldn't see Jasper so I figured he must've slipped out for some fresh air.

I peeked out the door & there he was leaning against the wall, head back, eyes closed listening to his ipod. I quietly slipped out the door & made my way over to him.

I stood in front of him for a moment & just looked at him. He was wearing faded denim jeans with rips at the knees & a black Ed Hardy hoodie. He screamed sex.

I took a step closer & stood on my tip toes, careful not to let any part of me touch him as I pressed my lips to his. His eyes shot open & as soon as he realised who it was he picked me up & deepened the kiss.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he spun us around & pressed me up against the brick wall. His tongue snaked it's way into my mouth & I didn't even try to fight him. His hands grabbed at my arse as he started to grind his jean clad crutch into me.

"Fuck Jazz" I moaned as I started grinding back.

"As much as I'd love to continue this Bella, I don't wanna go on stage with a raging hard on" he groaned as he lowered me back down onto my feet & removed hear earphones.

"That's understandable. I should get back inside anyways, I just wanted to wish you luck" I said.

"Well maybe instead of wishing me luck, you could congratulate me later at McCarty's" he drawled as he pushed me back up against the wall.

He started nipping & kissing at my neck & jaw, I almost lost all ability to speak.

"So you are going to McCarty's then" I teased.

I grabbed his face between my hands & gave him a short but passionate kiss before slipping out of his grasp & heading towards the door & back into the club.

I spotted Edwards bronze hair over the crowd. He was sitting at a table with some guys he knew from town, I'd only met them once before.

"Hey Bella, you remember Garrett & Benjamin" he said gesturing towards the two guys.

"Hi guys, nice to see you again"

I was answered with a mumbled 'hello' & a 'you too'.

"Pull up a chair Bella, the band's about to go on" Edward said as he handed me my cherry coke.

I sat down & sipped on my drink as the lights in the club dimmed. Jaspers band took the stage & a familiar guitar rift ripped through the club.

'_Well it's midnight damn right we're wound up too tight'_

I recognised the song as one of _Nickelback's_ but from what I was hearing, _Chad Kroeger's_ voice didn't have shit on Jaspers husky southern drawl. I swear I was getting wet just from his singing ability.

Near the end of the bands set Edward got a phone call & excused himself from the table before heading out the front door.

"This is our last song for the night, I'm sure ya'll will know it" Jasper announced before focusing his attention back on his guitar.

'_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound'_

I loved this song & there was something about the way his fingers moved along the guitar strings that was just so hot.

'_Arghhh calm down Bella, before you cream your jeans'_ I thought to myself.

As he sang the third verse of the song he looked over at our table & winked at me before singing.

'_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight'_

That cheeky fucker, lucky nobody seemed to notice. After the song was finished Edward reappeared at my side.

"Who was on the phone" I asked.

"My cousin Tanya. She wanted to know if I could pick her & her friend up on the way back to Forks" he answered.

"I'm cool with that" I replied.

I noticed that during our conversation the boys at the table had gone from looking excited to looking like someone had just run over their dog.

"What's with the long faces boys" I asked.

"Well we were gonna ask for a ride to McCarty's, but you'd only have room for one of us" Garrett answered.

"Hey Jasper. Great show man, can I ask you a favour" Edward called over my shoulder.

"What's up man" Jasper asked, walking over to where we were standing.

"Could you take one of the guys to McCarty's, I've gotta pick up Tanya & he friend on the way home" Edward explained.

"Fuck man, you are kidding me right. I'm not having a fucking dude cuddling up to me on the back of my bike" Jasper said looking outraged at the suggestion.

"So take Bella" Benjamin said.

"They'd rip each other to pieces before they got out of Port Angeles" Edward chuckled.

I guess it wouldn't seem like a silly suggestion to Benjamin or Garrett because they didn't really know me so I was guessing they had no idea of mine & Jaspers history. I had to admit though I did like the idea of being pressed up close to Jasper on the back of his bike.

"Come on Bella, it will be over before you know it, please" Garrett practically begged.

"Bella don't worry, they'll just have to find another way there" Edward said not looking at me but at the boys.

"Look this is fucking ridiculous. If Jasper is cool with taking me I suppose I can manage, but you guys" I said pointing to Garrett & Benjamin

"Fucking owe me huge" I finally said trying to sound like I was a little pissed off at the situation.

"Well Jasper, it's all on you now" Edward said.

"Whatever man, but I have to stop at my place on the way" Jasper answered looking less than impressed.

"Well that settles that problem" Edward exclaimed as we exited the club & made our way to the parking lot.

Edward & the guys headed toward the Volvo while I followed Jasper to his ducati.

"See you two at McCarty's & Jasper take care of the goods" Edward called out before driving out of sight.

"Oh I'll take care of the goods alright" he growled before pulling my in for a long hot kiss.

"So you said something about having to stop at your place" I asked when we finally stopped kissing.

"Silly Bella, I just said that to bide us a little extra time" he chuckled as he swung his leg over the seat of his bike.

"Do you want to wear my jacket for the ride, it might get a bit cold" he asked.

I was a little shocked because I knew he hated his scars so why would he want to uncover them by letting me wear his jacket.

"You don't have to do that. I mean, I know you like to keep your arms covered up" I said wishing I had kept my big fucking mouth shut.

Jasper didn't say anything, he just shrugged his jacket off & handed it to me. When he removed it I felt like a fucking idiot for mentioning his arms. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a black _Kinks_ band t-shirt over it.

'_Way to go Bella, bring up bad memories for the boy why don't you'_ I chastised myself silently before deciding I should apologise.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm a fucking idiot. I never know when to keep my big mouth shut, let's head to Emmett's" I muttered as I shrugged into his hoodie & climbed on the bike behind him.

"Forget about it Bella, just hold on" he snapped as he started the bike & took off.

'_Great! This is gonna be one long fucking ride' _I thought.

I held on tight around Jaspers waist & closed my eyes against the wind. About halfway through the ride I decided to try my luck at apologising again.

"Jasper, I really am sorry" I said loud enough for him to hear over the bikes engine.

He moved one of his hands off the handlebars of the bike & placed it on mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It's ok" he said as he put his hand back in it's previous position.

I breathed out a sigh of relief & tightened my hold slightly on his waist, resting my head against his back. I inhaled a deep breath & almost became dizzy from it, all I could smell was Jasper. He smelt like cinnamon, musk & sweat, my senses were on overload, this was a smell I wasn't likely to forget in a hurry.

I decided to push my luck & see if I had really been forgiven. I slowly moved my hands lower & hooked my thumbs through his belt loops, lightly brushing my fingertips over his crutch. I felt his whole body stiffen under my touch, so I used my left hand to palm him. He let out a throaty groan which was soon followed by a _'fuck Bella' _& the bike being pulled off to the side of the road.

Jasper turned off the engine & put the kickstand down, before he had a chance to do anything else I manoeuvred my way around so that I was now straddling him on the bike with my legs wrapped around his lower back.

"Hey there" I almost whispered looking up at him.

"Hey there yourself" he answered before lowering his head to kiss me.

"Bella did I tell you how fucking hot you look tonight" he said brushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"Must be the jacket I'm wearing" I giggled.

"Nope not the jacket, it's definitely you" he chuckled as he grabbed my arse & started grinding me against his obvious erection.

"Can't you feel what you do to me" he said huskily.

Oh I could feel what I was doing to him alright & it had my jeans just about soaked through. I started placing open mouthed kisses on his neck while continuing to grind myself against him.

Jasper pulled my head away & started kissing my neck the way I'd been kissing his. The way I was grinding against him & my lack of underwear was causing the seam of my jeans to rub against my clit causing me to moan out in delight.

Suddenly Jasper stopped what he was doing & stilled my hips with his hands.

"Bella, as much as I want this to happen right now we can't do it here" he groaned.

I knew he was right. I mean come on we were on the side of the fucking road where anyone could drive past. I was glad that he at least had the sense to put a stop to it before I started stripping his clothes off.

"I know" I breathed as I placed a kiss on his forehead &moved back into position behind him.

He kicked the stand up & started the bike, pulling back onto the road. I leaned forward & flicked his ear with my tongue.

"Do you think you could hurry. I have this overwhelming urge to have your cock in my mouth" I whispered before tugging at his earlobe with my teeth.

With that being said Jasper floored it the rest of the way & before I knew it we were passing the _'Welcome to Forks'_ sign, ten minutes later & we were out the front of Emmett's.

He pulled the bike up the drive & parked it right outside the front door. I jumped off the back & turned to Jasper.

"You coming cowboy" I asked with a wink.

"I'll be in shortly, I just need a minute" he said gesturing to very visible bulge in his jeans.

"I'm sorry " I said giggling softly while shrugging out of his jacket & handing it back to him.

"Fuck Bella, that is really not helping. Don't you own a fucking bra" he groaned.

I didn't need to look down to see what had his attention, I had felt my nipples harden under the satin shirt as soon as I took his jacket off.

"You think that's bad. I was in such a rush tonight that being the silly girl I am, I forgot to put on my panties" I said in mock horror as I turned & walked to the front door.

"Oh fuck me" I heard as I opened the door & walked inside, leaving an extremely horny Jasper behind.

* * *

**So there's chapter 3... What's going to go down at Emmetts???**

**Please, please, please review & if you have any suggestions or questions concerning the story feel free to let me know...**


	4. Every You Every Me

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight related...**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_My hearts a tart, your body's rent,  
my body's broken, yours is spent..._

_- Placebo -_

I made my way through the crowd of people that were congregated in the living room & headed into the kitchen. Just as I had figured, Rose was in there mixing up some god awful looking blue drink in the blender.

"What the fuck Rose. Did you toss a smurf in there or what" I asked as I planted myself on the kitchen counter.

"Haha very funny" she giggled, turning her attention to me.

"Well holy shit Bella, you look hot tonight, what's the occasion" she asked, eyeing me from head to toe.

I jumped off the counter & did a little spin, followed by a cheesy pose.

"You like" I giggled.

"Hell yeah! You look great but I still don't get what's with the sudden change" she said.

"Well, when you finish murdering that smurf there, we'll go talk" I told her.

I had decided earlier that day that I needed someone else's opinion on the whole Edward situation, so I was going to tell her everything & hopefully she'd have some useful advice.

"Fuck papa smurf! I wanna know what the deal is now. Lets head up to Emmett's room so you can spill" she said turning off the blender & dragging me toward the stairs.

As we walked past the front door Jasper was just coming inside the house.

"Ladies" he drawled as we passed by him.

"Hey Jasper, the boys were in the rec room shooting pool last time I checked" Rose informed him as she dragged me up the stairs.

I looked over my shoulder as we reached the second floor & Jasper had his eyes fixed on my arse, he looked up all of a sudden with a smirk on his face so I gave him a quick wink before continuing down the hall with Rose.

Once we were in Emmett's room, Rose locked the door behind us & sat cross legged & expectantly on the bed.

"Spill bitch" she stated.

I sat facing her in the same position.

"Edward's cheating on me" I blurted out.

"That fucking cunt" she seethed, looking like she was ready to murder him.

"Who the fuck with" she asked.

"Alice fucking Brandon" I answered.

"What! That pixie looking slut bag from the year below us" she questioned.

"That would be the one" I confirmed.

"Why haven't you kicked his sorry arse to the curb then" she questioned.

"Well I guess I just wanted proof, so he can't talk his way out of it & maybe I wanted to publicly humiliate the fuck out of him too" I laughed darkly.

Rose looked shocked at me admitting I wanted to publicly humiliate him but recovered quickly.

"I didn't know you had it in you" she laughed, genuinely surprised.

"It's all good, I'm really not even that upset. I mean it's not like I thought we'd be together forever or anything like that" I told her.

She grabbed my hand & held it in hers.

"It's still a fucking shitty thing to do. I mean he fucking cheated on you, how can you not be upset. If Emmett did this to me Arghhh I don't even know what I'd do to him but it would definitely be the complete opposite of pleasant" she said.

I looked up at her & tried to hide the small smile that was threading to break out on my face.

"Well that's not exactly the entire story you see" I said slowly.

"Okay, so what have you left out" she asked.

"Well I sort of sleptwithsomeoneelselastsaturdaynight" I blurted out as quickly as I could.

Rose's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she managed to somehow decode what I had just said.

"You little fucking minx" she exclaimed.

"Who the fuck & where the fuck" she asked.

"Well the location is the easy part. It was the bathroom down the hall on the left" I said & Rose let out a gasp before clamping her hand down over her mouth.

"The person however, well that's where things get a little complicated" I said trying to drag this out.

"Please tell me it wasn't fucking Newton. I don't think I could remain friends with you if you let him near you. He's such a fucking douche" she said.

I couldn't help but laugh at the disgusted expression that was on her face.

"No fucking way Rose! I can't even believe you would consider it could be him. I wouldn't let him touch me if he was the last guy in Forks. I laughed.

"Rose if I tell you who it is, you can't speak a word to anyone, even Emmett" I said seriously.

She simply nodded her head.

"I won't breathe a word, I swear" she sad suddenly becoming very serious.

"Jasper" I breathed out, almost inaudibly.

"What about Jasper" she asked looking confused.

I shook my head at her. I guess he really was the last person that anyone would suspect, they all thought we couldn't stand the sight of each other when in actual fact he'd just wanted to bang me for the last year.

"I… Slept… With… Jasper" I said slowly, spacing out the words.

Her eyes widened & her mouth fell open as she finally processed what I had said.

"Oh my fucking god" she exclaimed.

"Is that all you have to say" I asked.

"Well please do forgive me but I'm just a little fucking shocked right now" she replied.

"Jasper fucking sex on legs Whitlock" she whispered quietly, shaking her head.

"See I'm just as bad as Edward" I stated.

"Well it's not like you're going to make a habit out of it" she said as I took a sudden interest in the pattern on the bedspread.

"You dirty ho, you want a round two don't you" she laughed.

"Shut up Rose! It's so fucking annoying, I can't get the other night out of my head & it's driving me fucking crazy" I said.

"Well what do you expect. I mean he's the only guy you've been with besides Edward, of course you're gonna think about it" she answered.

"Sooooo" she trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"So what" I asked.

"So how the fuck was it. I mean if I wasn't crazy in love with Emmett I would have jumped on that ages ago" she giggled.

Trust Rose to want all the fucking details. I decided to play it cool.

"It was ok I guess" I said, acting unimpressed.

"Come the fuck on Bella! Obviously it was good enough for you to replay it in your head" she said, knowing me all to well.

"Alright Rose, it was more than ok. It was fucking unbelievable, better than anything I've experienced with Edward. God on the way back from the club tonight I almost jumped him on his fucking bike" I exclaimed.

Rose was looking at me in shock for some reason.

"You came here on his bike" she asked.

"Well Edward had a full car & Jasper wouldn't take a guy on his bike so he was stuck with me" I shrugged as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Jasper doesn't let anyone so much as touch that bike, I've been trying to get him to take me out on it forever. Obviously he is interested in being locked in another bathroom with you"  
she said excitedly.

"Well he did tell me after we slept together that he'd wanted me since he first time he met me & the reason he was such a fucking prick was to make things easier" I rambled on.

"So Bella, what exactly is your plan for this whole situation" she asked me seriously.

"Well obviously I am ending things with Edward, but as for Jasper I'm just going to go with the flow" I answered honestly.

"Maybe I can help with the Edward part. Alice & he are both here tonight, so with a little luck we may be able to catch them in a compromising position" she smiled wickedly.

"As for Jasper, I think maybe you should keep your distance until this whole Edward fiasco blows over"

"You're right Rose. The last thing I want if to drag Jasper into my drama & jeopardise the years of friendship he has with Edward" I said.

Rose jumped off the bed & headed to the door with me in tow. She looked over her shoulder at me & winked before opening the door.

"Operation _Cheatward_ has officially commenced" she giggled as we headed back down to join the party.

I was sitting in the kitchen maybe an hour later talking to Angela when Rose came running in from the rec room.

"Sorry Ang but I really need to borrow Bella for a few minutes" she said hurriedly.

"No problem, I'll catch you before I leave Bella, you too Rose" Angela replied as Rose dragged me towards the backyard.

"Edward came out here about ten minutes ago & then five minutes later I saw Alice follow" she whispered as we approached the door to the pool house.

I was actually a little nervous. I mean I knew he was cheating but now I was actually going to see it with my own eyes.

"You ready" Rose whispered as she gripped the doorhandle, I simply nodded.

Rose pushed the door open quietly & we stepped inside to be greeted by the sight of Edward with his head thrown back, eyes closed & Alice with her head buried between his legs, her mouth securely attached to his cock.

"Unghhh Alice. I love when your hot little mouth is wrapped around my cock" he groaned.

Alice continued to bob her head as Rose & I turned to look at each other, Rose opened her mouth to say something but I placed my finger to my lips indicating for her to stay silent.

"The only thing better than your mouth is when I'm buried deep inside your sweet pussy" Edward moaned.

I couldn't watch anymore so I decided to make our presence known.

"Wow! I remember when you used to say those things to me" I said rather calmly as I leaned against the doorjamb with my arms crossed. Rose couldn't contain her amusement or hold in her laughter any longer, when Edwards eyes flew open at the sound of my voice.

"Bella! Fuck, it's not wh…" I cut him off with a laugh before he could finish.

Alice had moved away from Edward now & looked like she was scared shitless about what may or may not happen next.

"Not what it looked like Edward. Really? That's the oldest excuse in the book & besides I've had my suspicions for a few weeks now" I said as he fixed his pants & started making his way to where I was standing.

"Don't even bother" I said as I turned & started back toward the house.

Once back in the house I told Rose I'd meet her in the kitchen for a well needed drink, but first she wanted to tell Emmett what had gone done in the pool house.

"You sure you're ok" she asked.

"Fine. Just thirsty" I answered as she headed off to locate her beefcake of a boyfriend.

I downed at least six shots of whisky while I waited.

_'What the fuck is taking her so long'_ I thought as I poured myself yet another drink.

"Bella" a voice that I was only too familiar with came from behind me.

This has got to be a fucking joke right. What on earth could he possibly have to say to me at this point in time.

"If you're here to apologise just forget about it Edward" I said, maybe a little too loudly.

People started looking over in our direction to see what was happening.

"Bella can we just go somewhere & talk about this" he pleaded with me.

"How long Edward" I asked, genuinely curious to know how long it had been going on.

Edward lowered his head before answering.

"Does it really matter"

"Yes. It fucking matters to me. I'd at least like some kind of timeframe to work with" I half yelled.

People had filed into the kitchen now to watch the show that was taking place, even Rose, Emmett & Jasper had made their way to the now overcrowded kitchen.

"The last six months" he almost whispered.

I was more than a little shocked, considering he had been cheating for half of our relationship.

"Six months Edward. That's half of our relationship. Why didn't you just end it with me, did you even care" I asked angrily.

He paced in front of me, pinching the bridge of his nose before turning to face me.

"Of course I care Bella but…" he trailed off.

"But what Edward. Your dick just fell out of your pants, is that your excuse" I spat.

"I fucking love her" he yelled.

There was a loud gasp to the left of us & when I turned I saw that it had come from Alice, who had a look of complete shock on her face.

"Well I guess we're done here" I said as I pushed my way past Edward & through the crowd of whispering people towards the front door.****

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm off to Qld this week so i'm not too sure when i'll be updating next but i'll try to get the next chapter up early next week..._**

**_Remember reviews are always welcome, i'd really like to know what you think about the story so far..._**


	5. Situations

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing Twilight related...  
**

**Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations & thank you to everyone who has reviewed...**

* * *

**  
Chapter 5**

_She can't behave & i'm just a slave,  
__don't worry i'll be gone when the morning comes..._

_- Escape The Fate -  
_

I had to get out of there as quickly as possible, I mean I know I wanted to put an end to my relationship with Edward & maybe cause him some public humiliation in the process, but when he yelled out that he loved her in front of everybody the tables had turned. I was no longer the one embarrassing him, he was making me look like a complete fool & public humiliation was not something that I enjoyed.

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you home" Angela said from behind me.

"Thanks Ang, I'd really appreciate it" I told her as we headed out the front door & over to her car.

Once we got situated in the car I realised that in my haste to get out of there I hadn't let Rose know that I was leaving & knowing her she was probably freaking out right about now wondering where I was.

"Hey Ang do you mind if I borrow your cell to let Rose know where I am" I asked.

"Sure no worries" she said as she handed me her cell phone.

I punched in Rose's number & she answered on the second ring.

"Bella that had better be you" she huffed into the phone.

"Yeah it's me. I'm really sorry for running out on you like that but I just had to get out of there. I'm with Angela, she's giving me a ride home" I rambled on trying to calm her down.

"Don't sweat it Bella, I understand. Did you want me to come with you" she asked.

'No, I think I just need to be by myself so I can process all the drama that's gone on tonight. If you're not busy tomorrow come around & we'll have a girls afternoon" I told her.

"Sounds great babe, I'll see you around noon" she said before hanging up.

I handed Angela back her cell & said thank you as we pulled into the service station on the main road.

"Sorry Bella but my car is in desperate need of fuel & I don't want to be pushing it home" she said as she got out of the car.

"No sweat Ang. I'm not really in the mood to push your car either, manual labour really isn't my thing" I laughed.

A few minutes, a full tank of gas later & we were back on the road heading towards my house. The only thing I could think of at this point in the night was having a nice hot shower when I got home & then curling up with a good book.

I was pulled out of my blissful thoughts by Angela's voice.

"Well here we are, home sweet home"

"Thanks Ang, I really do owe you" I said as I got out of the car.

"You would've done the same for me so you owe me jack shit. I'll see you monday at school" she called before driving off down the street & around the corner.

I made my way into the house & headed straight upstairs to the bathroom. I let the hot water work it's magic as I washed my hair & couldn't help but feel a little better than I had before. When I was finished in the shower I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair up into a ponytail then slipped on a singlet top & a pair of boy shorts before heading to my room to curl up with my book.

I'd been reading for maybe 20 minutes when I heard some noise outside, followed by a knock on my front door.

'_Great, it's probably Edward' _I thought to myself.

"Fuck off Edward, I need at least 24 hours to cool off before I talk to you" I yelled as I made my way downstairs & opened the front door.

"What" I managed to ask before I was slammed into the wall & the front door was kicked shut.

His lips crashed down on mine, his tongue plunged into my mouth & I let out a moan. His hands roamed freely & hungrily over my body, before finding my arse & hoisting me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I fisted my hands into his hair as he started to grind his hips against mine. I couldn't help the moan that came out of my mouth, he was rock hard under his jeans & I liked knowing that I did that to him.

He took one of his hands & started palming my breast while continuing to grind himself into me. It was at the moment when his hand started to pull down my singlet top that reality dawned on me & my head was all of a sudden filled with endless questions.

What would people be saying on monday at school?

What would happen with Alice & Edward?

Would Edward find out what had happened between Jasper & me?

What exactly was going on between Jasper & me?

Those were the four questions that stood out in the forefront of my mind but there were so many more & combined with the whisky that I'd drank & the feeling of him pressed up against me I was officially on overload & it was too much for me to handle right now.

I slowly disentangled my legs from his waist & planted my feet firmly on the floor.

"Jasper stop" I breathed.

Why" he asked as he started trailing kisses down my neck, nipping at my skin occasionally.

"Stop" I said louder this time as I placed my hands on his chest & pushed him away from me.

"What do you want" he asked as he walked toward the front door.

I stood there looking at him & I felt so confused. I wasn't used to people actually asking me what I wanted, usually I was told. I thought of the only thing I wanted at the moment.

"I want to go to bed" I said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Well I guess that's my que to leave" Jasper said as he opened the front door.

Before he had a chance to take a step further I was behind him with my hand on top of his.

"Come with me" was all I said as I closed the front door & led him upstairs.

When we finally got to my room, I motioned for him to sit on the bed before telling him I had to brush my teeth even though it was a complete lie. I needed a minute to myself to calm down. I'd never had any guy in my room besides Edward so this was all new to me.

When I walked back into my room Jasper had kicked off his shoes & was laying back on my bed with his hands locked behind his head looking like he owned the place.

"By all means, make yourself at home" I laughed.

"Don't mind if I do" he chuckled back.

"Just so we're clear there will be no sex tonight, You. Are. Not. Getting. Laid" I said emphasising each word & hoping that he wouldn't turn & run out the door.

"You've had a rough night Bella, I don't expect anything" he replied, although he did look a little disappointed.

"Well I was just letting you know" I said as I made my way over to the bed & sat next to him.

Jasper had his eyes closed & a small smile graced his lips. I couldn't help but stare at him, he really was gorgeous. Being this close to his face I could see the small scars that littered his forehead & cheeks, if you asked me I personally thought that they made him more attractive & it took all my willpower to stop myself from reaching out to trace them with my fingertips, I knew enough about him to know that was something he wouldn't like.

"You're staring" he said without opening his eyes.

"How can you tell" I asked sounding surprised.

"I can feel your eyes on me" was all he said, keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"I was just curious as to why you were here is all" I questioned.

He opened his eyes & turned his head so he was facing me.

"Edward might be my friend but that was a shitty thing he did tonight & I wanted to make sure you were alright" he said.

"I must admit it was a little unexpected" I said trying to sound amused.

"So what are you going to do now that you're a single woman" he asked as he ran his fingertips up & down my bare arm.

"This" I said before capturing his lips with mine.

Our kiss quickly became heated & before I knew what was happening I was straddling him & pushing my lower half into his. I started grinding on him & felt him grow harder. I scooted down the front of him & undid his belt & jeans before sliding them down his legs & tossing them onto the bedroom floor.

I then grabbed a hold of the waistband of his boxers but he grabbed my wrists in his hands & stopped me.

"I thought you said no sex" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

I wriggled my hands out of his grasp & swiftly pulled his boxers down, allowing his erection to spring free. I looked up into his eyes, gave him a wink & licked my lips.

"I didn't mention anything about no oral" I said before taking the base of his cock in my hand & deep throating him.

"Fuuuuuck" he hissed out as I brought my mouth back up his shaft & swirled my tongue around the head.

He ran his fingers through my hair & massaged my scalp while I continued to take as much of him in my mouth as possible. What I couldn't fit in my mouth I stroked with one hand, using my free hand to gently knead his balls.

"Unghhh Bella" he groaned out as I hummed around his cock.

After a while I felt him start to tense up so I sped up my efforts.

"Fuck… I'm gonna…" he panted out as I once again took him deep in my throat & gave his balls a tug.

"Oh shit… Fuck" he cried out as I felt his warm seed spill down my throat.

He tasted so sweet & I swallowed him down greedily, then swirled my tongue around the tip of his penis before removing him from my mouth.

I laid next to him & propped myself up on my elbow. Jasper had his eyes closed & a lazy smile on his face.

'_Job well done' _I thought to myself.

"That was… Fuck I don't even have words" he chuckled.

"I'm glad you liked it" I laughed as I reached over & brushed a stray curl from his forehead.

He opened his eyes & looked at over at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your turn" he exclaimed as he made a move towards me but I shook my head at him.

"Not tonight, I'm really tired I just wanna go to sleep" I said, stifling a yawn.

He looked a little hurt but I honestly was tired & I didn't think that with all the shit that had happened tonight I'd be able to relax.

"Alright then" Jasper said as he pulled his boxers up, got off the bed & started to pull on his jeans.

'_Does he plan on sleeping in his jeans'_ I thought to myself.

"What are you doing" I asked.

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with what looked like confusion.

"You want to sleep so I figured I'd leave" he said.

'_Was he only here for sex. Is he going back to the party where he can get the real thing'_ I wondered to myself.

"You're not staying" I asked.

"I didn't know it was an option" he answered.

I pulled the bedcovers down & slid under them.

"Well it is" I said before rolling over onto my side.

I had no idea what his decision would be but I hoped he would stay. I thought all my hopes had been wasted when I heard the light switch click off & then nothing. I was about to sit up & look when I felt the bed shift & a warm arm snake it's way around my waist.

"Sweet dreams Bella" he whispered before kissing my shoulder.

When I woke up in the morning I was hot & sweaty, I also couldn't move because Jaspers arm had me securely pinned to the bed. He was so fucking hot & I don't mean looks wise, the heat coming from his body was intense.

I started to try & wriggle my way out of his grasp but it was useless.

"Bella" he breathed as he pulled me tighter against his body.

All of a sudden I felt his body stiffen behind me before he removed his arm & got out of bed. I heard him go into the bathroom before coming back & putting on his jeans & shoes.

'_Is he seriously going to bail without saying anything' _I thought as I pretended to still be asleep.

I heard him let out a groan followed by footsteps on the stairs & the front door slamming. I sat up & check the alarm clock on my nightstand.

'_7am! Where the hell could he possibly be going this early'_

Was this his regular weekend ritual, get what he can during the night & then sneak off the next morning leaving his victim alone in bed still sleeping. What a fucking jerk! I decided that from this point on I wanted nothing more to do with Jasper Whitlock.

I went back to sleep & when I woke up next it was 11:45am & I knew I had to get up because Rose would be here soon.

I got out of bed & headed for the bathroom. After I had a quick shower & brushed my teeth I got dressed & headed downstairs. Before my foot had even hit the bottom step there was a knock at the door.

"Open up bitch" Rose called from the other side.

I opened the door & let her in before walking into the kitchen, because I was fucking starving.

"What no greeting" Rose said in mock horror.

"Need… Food…" I said slowly, sounding like a character from a bad 80's horror film.

"Ok food first but then I have to tell you what happened in your absence last night" she said as she grabbed the frying pan for me.

15 minutes later I sat at the table with my plate of scrambled eggs.

"Alright spill" I said to Rose.

"Well after you vacated the premises & _Cheatward_ declared his love for Miss Slutty Pants again, she fled the scene without saying a word"

"What she left him there" I asked sounding just as stunned as I was.

"Yep, she looked completely shocked & then ran like a bat out of hell. Of course he chased after her & neither of them were seen again last night, his Volvo was also gone" she went on, making it sound like the biggest scandal in Forks history.

I found myself actually feeling sorry for Edward, I mean it takes guts to admit to someone that you love them & I can't even begin to imagine what it would feel like to say it to someone & have them run from you.

"Any other drama I missed" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well Jasper left soon after you did, I just assumed he went home but when I got up this morning his bike was still in the driveway. About a half hour later I heard a car pull up & saw him get out, but not before kissing the blonde driver on the cheek & hug her goodbye" she said, sounding as though she didn't know if she should tell me or not.

'_Great he left my bed so he could go & jump in some other skanks' _I thought.

I really had no right to be bothered by his actions but I couldn't help it. I decided I would save myself the embarrassment & not tell Rose about Jaspers late night sleepover.

The rest of the afternoon was spent baking brownies, eating ice-cream & watching 80's brat pack movies.

When Rose left around 6ish I heated up some leftover lasagne for dinner. After eating, I cleaned up & was about to head upstairs to do some unfinished homework when I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door & leaned casually against the door frame with my arms folded.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight" I said.

"I'm sorry about what happened, can we talk" he asked.

"Come in then" I said as I led him into the kitchen & sat at the table.

He sat in the chair opposite me but didn't speak a word, I decided to break the silence.

"Well are we going to talk or what, I don't have all night Edward"

* * *

**Haha sorry to leave you hanging but I have to keep you coming back for some reason...  
**

**What's Edward got to say for himself I wonder...**

**  
Please, Please, Please review & if you have any suggestions for the story feel free to let me know...**


	6. Come Right Out & Say It

**A/N: Sadly I own nothing Twilight related...**

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story i really appreciate all the reviews...**

**I apologize if i sometimes take too long updating but my laptop is a seriously tempramental bitch lol...**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Even if the words are probably gonna hurt,  
I'd rather have the truth than something insincere..._

_- Relient K -  
_

"Well firstly I want to say that I am beyond sorry for what has happened. I should have told you months ago that my feelings for you had changed, you shouldn't have had to find out the way you did" he said & from the expression on his face & the tone in which he spoke I knew he was being sincere.

"Edward, I'd suspected that you were up to something with Alice behind my back for the last few weeks now but I had no idea that you actually had genuine feelings for her until tonight"

"I didn't mean for anything to happen with her but when I got to know her I just couldn't seem to stay away from her. I still care about you Bella but not as strongly as I feel for Alice. I  
know you don't feel the same way about me as you used to either I can see it in your eyes" he said.

He was right, I knew that we were growing apart & no longer felt the same way about each other but he still should have had the balls to tell me.

"Look I knew things had changed for us & honestly I wasn't as upset as I should have been when I found out about the two of you, but I am suprised that you're in love with her"

"I honestly didn't think I'd fall in love with her but there isn't anything I can do about that now, I just hope that one day you could possibly forgive me & we might even be able to be friends. We used to have so much fun together when we first met & I don't want you out of my life but I'll understand if that's what you want" he said, his eyes filled with honesty.

I had no doubt that every word he spoke was the truth I thought back to the good times we'd had together.

When we first got together we would spend endless amounts of time talking about things like music, art, books, places we wanted to see & things we wanted to do. We used to go hiking, spend time at the beach & even go to bonfires with Jake.

"Edward we did have some great times together & in the future I know that you would be a great friend to have but at the moment it's just way too soon. I know we hang out with mostly the same people & I'm happy to act civilised toward each other but for now that's all I can offer" I said as I stood up from the table.

"I need to finish some stuff for school tomorrow so I think maybe we've talked enough for tonight" I said, motioning toward the front door.

"I respect your decision & I'll be around when you're ready to talk" he said as he stood & followed me to the door.

I opened the door & he stepped outside, suddenly I felt guilty for being so rude to him when I had cheated on him also & with one of his friends nonetheless.

"Hey Edward" I called & he turned to face me.

"It'll all work out" I said, knowing that I was referring to not only our future friendship but also his Alice situation.

"I hope you're right" he said.

"I'm always right, you should know that by now" I said & we both laughed before he got in his car & drove off.

I made my way inside & went up to finish my homework, once I was done I felt as though I was mentally & emotionally exhausted so I decided it was time to hit the sack. As I lay there waiting for the darkness to takeover I tried not to think about the one person that I was currently pissed off at, unfortunately my dreams were full of blonde hair & blue eyes.

Jasper Whitlock would be the death of me.

I woke up early Monday morning so I decided to take my time getting ready for school. I had a shower, washed my hair & after I got out of the shower I blow dried it. I picked out a simple pair of jeans, my favourite lost boys t-shirt, black cardigan & threw on my black chucks, I couldn't really be bothered with my hair so I pulled it into a ponytail & decided to forgo any form of makeup.

I got all my school stuff ready & threw it in my bag along with my ipod. I headed downstairs & still had half an hour before I needed to leave so I threw two pop tarts in the toaster & made myself a coffee. After eating & cleaning up I grabbed my bag before heading to my truck.

The drive to school only took ten minutes & the whole time all I could think about was what everybody at school would be saying about saturday night. I pulled into the lot & thanked the heavens as I noticed Rose & Emmett standing near his jeep.

"You're cutting it close Bells" Emmett called as I made my way out of my truck & over to them.

"Well I couldn't decide what to wear, my hair was like totally frizzy & I just couldn't decide which shoes matched my bag" I joked as I made dramatic hand gestures.

"Yeah cause I'm sure that is the kind of shit that should be on the top of you list of priorities" he laughed, only to earn him a slap up the back of the head from Rose.

"Shoe & bag compatibility is a serious issue & it shouldn't be joked about" she said as she grabbed my arm & dragged me toward the English building.

"Awwww Rosie, I didn't mean it I'm sorry" Emmett called chasing after us.

I parted ways with Emmett & Rose so I could head off to my class. As soon as I entered the whispering started.

Jessica - _"Oh my god she totally got her arse cheated on by Edward"_

Tyler - _"Did you hear Edward got caught being blown by Alice Brandon"_

Lauren - _"About time he realised he could do better than that skank"_

Eric - _"I wouldn't be game to show my face at school after saturday nights events"_

Mike - _"I wonder if she'll wanna hook up at Emmett's next party now that she's not with Edward"_

I stopped listening after hearing Mike & took my usual seat next to Angela.

"Hey Bella, everything alright with you" she asked.

"Yeah, I can handle all the whispering, It's pretty sad that my failed relationship is the only thing they have to gossip about though" I answered.

"They don't have a fucking clue or lives apparently" she said.

I turned to Angela with my mouth hanging open it was unlike her to curse, with being the local preachers daughter & all.

"What" she questioned.

"I do say fuck when I feel it's necessary" she stated & we both let out a laugh.

Morning classes flew by & before I knew it lunch had arrived. I made my way to the cafeteria, got myself a bottle of sprite & an apple before making my way over to my usual table.

Rose, Emmett, Edward & I usually sat together so I was curious as to how recent events would affect our lunchtime routine, I didn't care if it stayed the same because Edward & I hung around with the same people so it was inevitable that we'd have to be in each others company but I automatically assumed that he'd be sitting with Alice. When I took my usual seat I looked over & noticed that Alice was sitting with her usual group of giggling girlfriends & Edward was sitting alone on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

"Poor guy" Emmett said, looking over at Edward.

"He deserves it" Rose retorted.

"I'm gonna call him over" I said feeling like it was my fault he chose not to sit at our table.

"Are you crazy, after what happened" Rose asked.

"Look Rose Edward came to see me last night & we agreed to be civil toward each other in the hopes that one day we can at least be friends again. I'm not a heartless bitch, him & Emmett are friends, they should be able to eat lunch together" I said.

"Alright I guess if it's cool with you" she said as she picked at her fries.

I looked over at Edward & he lifted his head up giving me a sad smile, I motioned for him to come over & join us. As soon as Edward stood up to move the whole cafeteria stopped what they were doing & looked over in his direction.

When he got to our table he took his usual seat next between me & Emmett, it felt a little weird but I figured I'd get used to it.

"Eddie boy, nice of you to join us" Emmett said giving him a slap on the back.

"Edward" Rose said icily.

"I don't expect you to not sit with us at lunch you know Edward" I said turning to face him.

"Thanks Bella but I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me sitting here" he said as I took a bite out of my apple.

Emmett started talking to Edward about cars & engines throughout lunch, I had no idea when it came to that stuff but Rose quickly joined the conversation. I took this time to observe the rest of the student body who had begun to talk in hushed voices about Edward & myself.

I looked over toward Alice's table, noticing that she wasn't looking like her usual hyperactive self instead she looked rather sad, she said something to one of her friends before slipping out the side door of the cafeteria. I looked over to see if Edward had noticed but he was still talking with Emmett & Rose.

After lunch my afternoon classes were over with quickly. I made my way to my truck, said bye to Rose who was still waiting for Emmett & headed home.

When I turned onto my street there was an unfamiliar car parked on the street out the front of our house. I pulled in the driveway behind Charlies car, grabbed my bag & headed inside.

"How was the trip dad" I called out as I walked into the lounge room & dumped my bag on the couch.

"They were biting & the good news is we have enough fish to feed us for the next year or two" he laughed from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen & saw Billy Black & Charlie sitting at the table each with a beer in hand. There was someone else looking out the kitchen window with their back to me. He looked  
to be a little over 6 feet, well built & had his long black hair tied at the nape of his neck with an elastic.

"Hey Bella how you been" Billy asked.

"Well apart from breaking up with Edward on saturday night I'm great" I replied.

I figured Charlie would find out sooner or later so I decided to just get it over with.

"What happened Bells" Charlie asked.

I decided I didn't want him knowing the entire truth behind why so I lied.

"We just decided that we were better off as friends" I said coolly.

I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable saying this in front of the stranger standing near the sink so I decided to change the subject.

"So Billy, how's Jake doing" I asked, I hadn't seen him for a while.

"Oh he's doing great, got himself a girlfriend down the rez her name's Leah" he chuckled.

"What's so funny" I asked.

"If you want to know how Jake's doing you could just ask him yourself" came the deep voice of the guy standing near the sink.

I was just about to ask him who the hell he was when he turned around.

"It's been a while Bells" he chuckled.

"Holy crap! Jacob Black, you've gotten huge what the hell do they feed you down at the rez" I said, still in shock.

Jake & I spent the next hour catching up & talking about his girlfriend Leah.

"Jake we'd best be getting home son" Billy said as Charlie wheeled his chair through the lounge room where we were sitting & toward the front door.

"Oh Bells I nearly forgot, we're having a bonfire this friday night down at First Beach & I expect you to be there" he chuckled as he got up to leave.

"Well I'll have to check my schedule, I'm in pretty high demand you know" I joked.

"Well I know two clowns who are dying to see you again" he said

"Who might they be" I enquired.

"Embry & Quil, they said they would hold me entirely responsible if you didn't show" he answered.

"Well how can I say no to those two freaks" I giggled as we headed outside to his car.

"Great, you can leave your truck at our place & we'll walk down to the beach if you want" he offered.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be at yours around 7:30 then" I said as he helped Billy into the passenger seat.

"Sure, sure I'll see you then" he said as he got in the drivers side & drove off.

Once inside Charlie asked me if I was alright with what had happened between Edward & myself, I told him not to worry & that things really were better off this way before heading into the kitchen to cook dinner.

After dinner was finished with I said goodnight to Charlie & headed upstairs to my bedroom. I rang Rose to see if she wanted to come with me to the bonfire but she said that her parents were going away for the weekend so her & Emmett had plans.

_'Plans my arse, knowing those two the only plans they have is to fuck all weekend'_ I thought to myself.

I put on my pyjamas & got into bed. I was really looking forward to catching up with everybody on friday night, it had been too long since I'd been to a bonfire at First Beach. I was also looking forward to meeting Jake's girlfriend Leah because from what Jake had told me she seemed a lot like Rose so how could I not like her.

As I lay there wishing that the rest of the week would hurry up my mind drifted off & I found myself thinking about blonde hair & blue eyes once again. I sat up in bed & tried to shake him out of my head. Before laying back down I decided that my mission for friday night would be to find someone who was Jaspers complete opposite & let them distract me from my thoughts about him. When I finally drifted off to sleep that night I dreamt of brown eyes & dark hair.

* * *

**I'd like to extened a warm welcome to Jacob Black who is now officially in the story...  
**

**If you Jasper fans are starting to worry, fear not he'll be back next chapter...  
**

**Don't forget to review & let me know what you thought...  
**

**Next chapter will be the bonfire & things are about to get interesting...**


	7. CrushCrushCrush

**A/N: I own nothing Twilight related...**

**I'd just like to clear a few things up in regards to my story...**

**1. Bella is being civil towards Edward because they hang around in the same group of people & she doesn't want their friends to have to choose sides. Also she feels guilty because even though he cheated on her for 6 months she also cheated on him...**

**2. The reason Bella & Jasper aren't going to get together straight away is because she is under the impression that he is a bit of a player & that he only wanted her because she was with someone else...**

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been leaving...**

**I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
keeping them here & it makes no sense at all..._

_-Paramore -_

The next 4 days of school passed quickly. Edward & I only spoke with each other during our lunch hour but things seemed to be going alright for us.

Before I knew it school was finished for the week & I was standing in front of my closet in my underwear trying to decide what outfit would be bonfire appropriate.

I ended up deciding on my favourite pair of boyfriend jeans which had several strategically placed tears, a fitted black _Ramones _t-shirt & my black chucks. I grabbed a black hoodie out of my drawer & threw my hair into a messy ponytail, then I was ready to go.

By the time I actually got to Jake's house it was after 8pm, I knew Jake wouldn't be surprised that I was running late it was to be expected when it came to me.

I parked my truck, walked up the path & knocked on the front door.

"Just a second" a female voice called from the other side of the door right before it opened.

I was greeted by a girl who looked to be around my age, she had long straight black hair, beautiful russet skin & stood a few inches taller than me.

"You must be Bella" she said as she ushered me inside.

"The one & only" I laughed.

"I'm Leah, Jake's girlfriend" she told me as she held out her hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you" I said as I shook her hand.

"The guys have told me so much about you, all good I promise" she laughed.

"Speaking of the guys where are the freaks" I asked.

"Oh, they went down to help set up for the bonfire, I hope you don't mind being stuck with me" she said.

"No it's good actually, gives me a chance to get to know the girl who has the guts to take Jake & his mates on" I said & we both laughed.

On the walk to the beach Leah told me all about how her & Jake had always hated each other when they were younger & how her family moved away from the reservation due to her dads job. She then went on to tell me that in her first year of high school her dad died from a heart attack so her mum moved her & her younger brother Seth back to La Push.

"So how'd you & Jake get together then" I asked.

"Well I started school here on the rez after we moved back & I got assigned to the seat next to him in biology. I didn't realise who he was at first, we got to talking & it was like we just clicked. Imagine my surprise when the teacher finally called attendance" she giggled.

"Anyways after I found out who he was, I decided to make him work for it & I played hard to get. I figured he deserved it after all the shit he used to give me when we were little, but you know how Jake can be he was extremely persistent & after a few weeks I caved. I agreed to one date with him & as the saying goes _'The rest is history'_.

"Well if you ask me I think Jake's one lucky guy" I said & I meant it, I could seriously see Leah & I becoming great friends, she was a slightly tamer version of Rose.

As we arrived at the beach I could see the light of the bonfire in the distance.

"So Jake tells me that you're single now, anyone caught your eye yet" Leah asked.

I turned to face her as we continued to walk & because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I tripped on a rock or something. I prepared my body for impact with the ground & closed my eyes only when I finally hit it definitely did not feel like sand, instead it was a hard body. I opened my eyes to see who I had hit & found myself looking directly into stormy blue ones.

"Bella" he breathed.

'_Great' _I thought _'Out of all the fucking people I could possibly crash into it had to be him that I landed on'  
_

I tried to get up but he tightened his grip on my waist & continued to stare into my eyes.

"I need to get up, let go" I said.

"Oh my god Bella, are you alright" Leah asked, helping me try to stand up.

Jasper released his hold on me somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm fine let's go find Jake" I huffed walking off down the beach.

"Um ok" Leah said a second later as she followed after me.

"Bella wait"

I stopped in my tracks & turned around to face him.

"I don't have time for your drama Jasper I'm meeting friends" I said before walking off & making sure I didn't turn back.

"Ok, what the hell was that about" Leah asked.

I briefly considered telling her the whole story but just as quickly decided against it.

"It's a long fucking story" I answered & continued walking without saying anything more.

When we finally reached the bonfire it wasn't hard to find Jake, I mean the guy was fucking huge.

"Bella I see you met my girl" he said as he wrapped his arm around Leah & planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I did & honestly Jake I think she's way too good for you" I laughed.

"Ouch" he exclaimed, placing a hand to his heart dramatically.

"Bella" a loud voice called from behind me.

I turned around & was immediately wrapped into a hug by a very excited Embry, before being passed on to an equally excited Quil.

"It's been a while boys. What the hell do they feed you on the rez you're all huge" I exclaimed as I was put back on my feet.

"It's been too long Bells" Quil said.

The next hour was spent with the guys catching up on everything that had been going on with them since we last saw each other. It didn't escape my attention that Jasper had arrived at the bonfire & was sitting on a log next to a leggy brunette.

"Alright time for this bonfire to get under way" an older man who resembled Quil called from his spot on a piece of driftwood.

When we were all seated my eyes drifted to a guy who was sitting on the opposite side of the fire to me. He had dark russet skin & dark hair like all the other boys from the reservation but what stood out to me the most was his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of brown, they reminded me of warm cocoa as they were shone in the firelight. I had never seen him before but I found myself unable to look away from him, he was gorgeous.

"Who's that" I whispered to Leah, nodding in the mystery guys direction.

She followed my line of sight before turning back to me & shaking her head.

"I'd stay far away if I were you, he's bad news" she said.

'_Bad news, what the fuck is that suppose to mean'_ I thought to myself.

"Can you at least tell me his name" I asked.

"Paul, Paul Logan" she answered reluctantly before the man I assumed to be Quils father started to speak.

After the legends of La Push had been told, the older members of the group went home & left us younger ones to our own devices.

Leah & Jake told me that they were going to go for _'a walk' _down the beach & would be back soon.

'_Sure they're going to be doing a lot of walking'_ I laughed to myself.

So with them gone, Quil & Embry trying to pick up some girls that had showed up from Port Angeles I found myself sitting on my own with Jasper staring at me.

"At least he has good taste" a husky voice said from behind me.

"Yeah I guess she's pretty" I answered looking at the brunette next to Jasper.

"I was referring to you, he's been watching you all night" the husky voice claimed.

I turned around to see who it was that was talking to me & found my eyes locked with cocoa brown ones.

"I… Uh… Thanks I guess" I stammered out as I began to blush.

"I'm Paul" he said sitting down next to me & extending his hand.

"Bella" I answered taking the hand he offered & shaking it.

"So why is it that Whitlock hasn't able to take his eyes off you all night" he asked.

There was no way in hell I was telling him the truth so I simplified it.

"He is friends with my ex boyfriend & we never really got along with each other" I answered.

It wasn't that much of a lie, I mean the only time we got along recently was when we were trying to tear each others clothes off.

'_I bet Jasper looks sooo good with his clothes…'_ I cut myself off before I could finish that thought.

'_Bad Bella' _I chastised myself for even giving him a second thought.

"So ex boyfriend you say, does that mean you're available" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does" I answered simply.

"Well I guess it's my lucky night then" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah & why's that" I asked.

"Because the prettiest girl on the beach is about to agree to a date with me tomorrow night" he said sounding completely sure of himself.

I have to say that his confidence was a bit of a turn on, there was nothing hotter than a guy who didn't hesitate to go after what he wanted. Unlike Jasper who claimed to have wanted me since we met, then had me & blew me off.

I glanced over quickly to where Jasper was sitting & judging by the look on his face he was pissed off that Paul was showing an interest in me.

"So where are you taking me" I said looking back at Paul.

"There's a party at the Uley's tomorrow night & I'd be honoured if you'd be my date" he said.

I didn't even need to think about my answer, I mean I'd be a fucking idiot to turn down a guy who was as hot as Paul.

"Pick me up at 8pm" I said with a smile.

Paul & I switched phones so that we could exchange numbers & we spent the next hour or so talking & getting to know a bit about each other.

"Well Bella as much as I'm enjoying myself I really need to be getting home" he said as he stood up.

"Alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then" I said standing up next to him.

"For sure" he answered as he pulled me into a hug.

I closed my eyes. He was so warm & he smelled like sandalwood & rain, it was nowhere near as good as Jasper smelled but still intoxicating.

"Jasper where are you going" a nasally voice called out, causing me to open my eyes.

I broke my embrace with Paul & looked over to where Jasper had been sitting only he wasn't there anymore instead he was storming up the beach with the leggy brunette hot on his heels.

"Isn't love grand" Paul chuckled as he also headed up the beach but in the opposite direction.

'_Love' _I thought to myself _'what did he mean by that'  
_

Jake & Leah strolled up the beach hand in hand about 10 minutes after Paul left with big cheesy grins on there faces.

'_I don't even wanna know what the fuck they got up to' _I thought.

"Jake I think I'm gonna take off" I said.

"Yeah we're gonna head back to my house to so we'll walk with you" he answered.

I decided on the walk back to Jakes that I would keep my date with Paul to myself, I knew there was a tiny chance Jake might find out because everybody knew everybody on the rez but I also knew that Jake wasn't friends with the Uleys so there was no way he'd be there tomorrow night to catch me red handed.

Once we got back to Jakes I said my goodbyes & promised I would come back & visit soon before heading home.

That night when I went to bed there was only one person on my mind.

Paul Logan…**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be Bella's date with Paul...**

**Please, please review & leave me any ideas you have about what you would like to see happen in the story...**


	8. Pretty Girl

**A/N: As usual I own nothing Twilight related but if I did it would most definitely be Jasper...**

**Thanks for last chapters reviews...**

**So i've got a few ideas for a new Jasper/Bella fic, i'm going to post the first chapter later in the week so keep an eye out & let me know what you think...**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about..._

_- Sugarcult -_

So here I am sitting in front of my mirror doing some last minute touch ups on my hair & makeup before Paul picks me up.

'_**BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP'**_

I checked my phone seeing that the text was from Paul.

'_Be at your place in 5 beautiful'_

I texted him back & let him know that I was ready to go & would meet him out the front. I quickly checked myself over again in the mirror. I was wearing low cut jeans, a white halter & silver ballet flats, in my opinion I looked pretty damn good.

I made my way out the front door, locking up behind me & after waiting for maybe a minute Paul arrived in a black car.

"Damn Bella you look gorgeous" he said as I climbed into the car.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I said as I took in his appearance.

He was wearing jeans & a white wife beater with a black long sleeved button up undone over the top.

"Well now that we've established that we both look good let's get outta here" he said as he hit the gas.

We made small talk on the way to La Push & the drive went by rather quickly.

Once we arrived Paul took my hand & led me inside the house that I assumed belonged to the Uleys. He introduced me to a few people he knew on the way in before stopping in front of a tall russet skinned man who looked like he was at least 3-4 years older than us.

"Sam this is Bella. Bella this is Sam" he said gesturing between the two of us.

"Nice to meet you Sam" I said.

"You too, Bella was it" he chuckled. I nodded trying not to seem offended.

Paul & I made our way over to the bar that had been set up in the dining room & I'd never been more grateful to see alcohol in my life.

"I'm not drinking tonight so I'll make sure you get home safe" Paul told me as he poured me a drink.

After 2 hours of drinking cheap beer & a mixture of spirits I was feeling extremely relaxed & in the mood for some dancing. I dragged Paul to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room where several other couple were grinding on each other.

I started moving my hips & before I knew it I found myself standing in front of Paul with my backside grinding into his crutch along with the beat of the music. I could tell from the hardness that was pressing into my lower back that he was enjoying himself but there was no way things would be going that far with him tonight, I mean seriously I'd only met the guy last night.

Paul's hands were rubbing circles on my hips & getting higher as the song went on, he was in the process of nuzzling into my neck when I heard it.

"Whitlock! Glad you finally decided to show up" I heard Sams deep voice bellow out across the room.

"Yeah well you know how I like to make an entrance" he drawled out.

My head instantly snapped in the direction of his voice & for a few brief seconds our eyes locked.

He was standing with a petite blonde girl & I couldn't help but wonder if she was the blonde that Rose had seen him with after he ran out of my house last weekend.

I felt Paul start to kiss my neck so I lifted my arms behind me to wrap around his neck before glancing back over to Jasper, I couldn't be sure but from the look on his face he didn't seem to happy about my current position.

"You wanna go for a walk & get some air" Pauls husky voice whispered in my ear, causing me to look away from Jasper.

I simply nodded my head & let him lead me through the house & out the back door.

The Uley's yard backed onto the surrounding woods which was the direction we were currently heading. At this point I was more than a little tipsy & I wasn't at all concerned that I was walking into the woods with a guy I'd only met yesterday. I mean what's the worst that could happen.

We continued walking into the trees until the lights from the party were only a soft glow in the distance. Once we had stopped Paul spun me around & pushed me up against a nearby tree.

"There's something I've been wanting to do all night" he said before he crashed his lips down on mine.

His lips were firm & dominating. His hands gripped my waist as he pressed himself into me. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip & I opened my mouth allowing him access, as soon as his tongue entered my mouth I could taste the whisky.

"You said you weren't drinking tonight" I said as I pulled away for air.

"I just had a few babe" he answered before starting to place open mouth kisses on my neck.

As we continued to make out Paul's hands started to roam a little too much for my liking & when they made their way to the button of my jeans I knew it was time to speak up.

"Paul, we only met yesterday I'm not ready for anything like that yet" I said.

"Just relax, it'll all be ok" he cooed in my ear as he flicked my button undone & moved his hand to my zipper.

"No Paul it's not ok" I said a little more forcefully.

"Just be quiet & enjoy this Bella, let me make you feel good" he said as he unzipped my jeans & tried to push them down.

"PAUL STOP" I yelled as I tried to push him away even though he was much stronger than me.

"PLEASE STOP" I yelled before he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"You know you want this. The way you were grinding on me inside, you've gotten me so worked up" he breathed in my ear as his free hand snaked up my shirt to roughly palm my breast.

The tears were flowing freely at this point as I finally realised there was no escaping what was about to happen. The only thing I could do was hope that it would be over quickly.

I closed my eyes as Paul's hand moved from my breast down over my stomach & then to the edge of my panties. I braced myself for what would come next but before he could do anything he was ripped away from my body.

"Get your fucking hands off me! The slut wanted it" I heard Paul sneer.

I opened my eyes & was shocked to see Jasper holding Paul by the front of his shirt.

"You fucking lay a hand on her again Logan & I'll fucking rip it off" Jasper spat before connecting his fist with Paul's face, knocking him out cold.

Jasper turned & walked toward me. When he was standing in front of me he reached for my pants & I instinctively flinched out of his reach.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said looking me in the eye before reaching out & fastening my jeans back in place.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you" he asked as he shrugged out of his hoodie & draped it around my shoulders.

His jacket was warm & his scent was all around me, I immediately felt safer.

"Can you take me home please" I almost whispered.

"Of course" he answered as he led me out of the woods & away from an unconscious Paul Logan.

Jasper led me through the side gate in the Uley's yard to avoid any people we might run into.

When we finally stopped walking we were standing in front of a car I didn't recognise.

"Where's your bike" I mumbled.

"I came with someone tonight & she gave me the keys" he answered.

'_Of course, it must be blondie's car' _I thought to myself.

"Won't your friend be wondering why you left her alone in there" I asked.

He chuckled as he held the passenger door open for me to get in. once I was in safely he closed the door & got in the drivers side.

"I don't think Charlotte will be to heartbroken" he said.

"I wouldn't be too pleased if I was left at a party alone" I exclaimed.

"It's a good thing my cousin Peter is inside with her then" he chuckled.

"So you're just going to leave her with your cousin then" I asked.

"Why not she's his girlfriend" he said before starting the car & driving off.

'_Huh! She's his cousins girlfriend' _I thought to myself, I wasn't expecting that.

The drive home was silent but it was a comfortable silence & it gave me time to think about things.

"Why were you in the woods Jasper" I asked.

"I was following you" he said simply, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Why" I asked, he looked at me questioningly.

"I mean I'm glad you did but why"

"Paul has a bit of a reputation for having a different girl every weekend, not to mention his anger issues, I wanted to make sure you were safe" he said as his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I thought Jake or Leah would've warned you about him last night" he said angrily.

Now I felt like a total fucking idiot for not listening.

"Leah did warn me but being the fucking idiot I am I chose to ignore her. I guess I deserved it" I mumbled almost inaudibly.

Jasper obviously heard me because he suddenly pulled the car over to the side of the road & turned to face me.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again Bella! He had no fucking right to put his filthy hands on you. He's lucky all he copped was a punch to the face, I should've done so much more damage. Thinking about what he was going to do, he shouldn't be breathing" he seethed.

I was in complete shock. Jasper Whitlock actually gave a shit about my wellbeing.

"I don't even want to think about the what ifs. I owe you" I said.

"You owe me nothing Bella, I'd never let anyone fucking hurt you" he said quietly before turning his eyes to the front of the car & pulling back on the road.

Neither of us spoke again until we were parked in my driveway.

"Will you walk me inside" I asked, still shaken from the nights events.

"If that's what you want" he answered.

Once inside I checked that all the windows & doors were locked. I admit I was a little paranoid but Paul did know where I lived so I wasn't taking any chances.

"You sure you're alright" Jasper asked as I walked to the front door with him.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired" I lied.

"Alright well I put my number in your cell while you were checking the house. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me, I don't care what time it is" he said.

I nodded before opening the door for him.

"Thanks _Jazz_, for everything" I said before realising that I had used my nickname for him.

"Anytime" he answered, placing a kiss on my temple before leaving.

I locked the door behind him & went upstairs to shower.

I spent almost an hour trying to wash Paul off me, even though Jasper had shown up in the nick of time I still felt dirty.

After showering & brushing my teeth, twice I put on a pair of pyjamas shorts, a tank top & the jacket that Jasper had forgotten before climbing into bed & thinking about what Jasper had said.

'_I'd never let anyone fucking hurt you'_ I couldn't help but wonder if that included him.

I finally drifted off to sleep, only to wake a little over an hour later sweating & crying. I had been dreaming about what had happened with Paul earlier only this time nobody showed up to rescue me.

I was in desperate need of fresh air so I got out of bed to open my window & that was when I saw his car sitting in the driveway.

* * *

**I would just like to say sorry if I have offended any Paul fans out there but honestly he is my second fave character after Jasper, I just needed someone with a temper & someone who is hella sexy...**

**So I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Jaspers point of view so you can all get a look at what's going on in that very sexy head of his, let me know what you think...**

**As always I love reviews so please, please, please leave me some feedback & if you'd like to suggest something for the story let me know...**


	9. Just For

**A/N: I own nothing twilight related but I do own tickets to Twilight & New Moon for next week...**

**So I couldn't let my loyal readers wait to long for Jaspers POV, mind you it isn't as long as my previous chapters but I plan on writing a couple more through his eyes...**

**I couldn't resist using Nickelback lyrics for this chapter because I am going to see them this saturday night in Sydney YAY...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 (JPOV)**

_I want to take his hands off just for touching you, yes I do..._

_- Nickelback -  
_

Friday night bonfire was always a time for me to catch up with my boys from La Push. That was until she showed up & I couldn't focus on anything else but her.

When she tripped & fell on top of me I was shocked that she was even here, the last time she came was probably just after her & Edward first got together.

I knew that leaving her house last weekend without saying anything was a fucking stupid thing to do but I don't know how to act around her. I doubt that she even has half a clue as to how much I actually care about her & now she won't even speak to me, instead she's getting all friendly with Paul fucking Logan.

I have hated that son of a bitch ever since I first met him. He is the kind of guy that doesn't know how to keep his anger in check, won't take no for an answer & not to mention the fact that he parades around with a different girl each weekend.

This weekend it looked as though he had his sights set on my Bella.

_'My Bella? Where the fuck did that come from'_ I thought.

They had been sitting by the fire & talking for god knows how long & I found myself seething with jealousy. Why was he the one that was spending time with her & not me.

_'Because you're a fucking coward, duh'_ I reminded myself.

When Paul finally stood up to leave I had to restrain myself from doing a happy dance, that was until Bella stood up to say goodbye & he fucking hugged her.

The look that he shot at me over her shoulder combined with the smug smile had me ready to kick his fucking teeth in.

I couldn't stand it any longer I had to leave. I didn't even tell my cousin Lucy who was sitting next to me that I was going, I just got up & stormed off up the beach. Of course Lucy chased after me & asked me what the hell was going on. I wasn't going to tell her the truth about my feeling for Bella so I just gave her some bullshit about not feeling too well. I honestly don't think she bought a word of it but she knew better than to push the issue.

By the time Saturday night rolled around I was in no mood to do anything but sit in my bedroom & sulk. That was until Charlotte showed up & told me there was a party in La Push at the Uley's & she wanted me to go with her because Peter was already there. I eventually gave in mostly because I just didn't like the idea of her driving all that way on her own, she was Peters girlfriend after all which meant she was pretty much family.

When Charlotte & I finally arrived at the Uley's I was greeted by the one sight that I did not want to be seeing tonight.

Paul Logan was in the middle of the room dancing with my Bella.

His slimy fucking hands were all over her, he was kissing her neck & the worst part was that she was looking at me the whole time with a small smile playing on her lips.

Paul leaned down & whispered in her ear as she broke eye contact with me & then they were heading towards the back of the house. Paul glanced back over his shoulder just as they were walking through the back door & winked at me, the smug fucking bastard.

I made my way out into the backyard just in time to see them heading into the woods.

_'Bella's not that kind of girl, she only met him last night'_ I kept repeating in my head, trying to reassure myself that there was no way in hell that she would sleep with him after knowing him for only 24 hours.

After around 10 minutes I started to worry. Bella had quite obviously been drinking & the fact that Paul didn't like to hear the word no had me concerned that he might try to take advantage of her drunken state.

I walked a little further into the large backyard & as I entered the tree line of the woods I heard it.

"PLEASE STOP" Bella's voice yelled out in the distance.

_'That fucking cunt'_ I thought to myself as I took off in the direction that her voice was coming from.

What I saw when I got to her had me seeing red. I literally wanted to kill him where he stood, but I knew that if I did that I would scare the shit out of Bella & she was already scared enough due to the current situation she was in.

I grabbed Paul & ripped him away from Bella, throwing him to the ground before yanking him up by the front of the shirt so that our eyes were level.

"Get your fucking hands off me! The slut wanted it" Paul sneered at me.

That did it for me. How dare he talk about my Bella that way she was not a slut.

"You fucking lay a hand on her again Logan & I'll fucking rip it off" I said before pulling back my fist & knocking him the fuck out.

I slowly approached Bella, making sure she was unharmed before doing up her jeans for her. She was visibly shaking so I shrugged out of my jacket & wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Can you take me home please" she practically whispered to me.

'I'd do anything you asked' I thought to myself before I answered her.

"Of course" I would take her anywhere she needed to go.

Even though Charlotte had driven here she had insisted that I take her keys & she'd get a ride home with Peter, I explained to Bella when she asked where my bike was that I had come with a friend & this was her car.

Bella then launched into a debate about how I shouldn't be leaving my friend here on her own. I let out a low chuckle before explaining that Charlotte was my cousins girlfriend & I could've sworn that when she heard that little piece of information she was surprised.

On the ride home she asked me why I had been in the woods & I couldn't lie to her so I told her the truth. That I had followed her because Paul had a shitty reputation & I wanted to make sure she was safe.

She went on to tell me that Leah had warned her but she choose to ignore the warning. What she said next really pissed me off, she thought she deserved what happened for some reason.

I was so furious with Paul for what he did that I had to pull over to the side of the road. I told her that he had no right to put his filthy fucking hands on her & that he was lucky all he copped was a punch to the face. I knew I was capable of doing so much more damage.

Bella then went on to say that she owed me. I told her that she owed me nothing & I promised that I'd never let anyone fucking hurt her.

I silently added to myself that I would be included in that promise. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt my Bella.

The rest of the drive to her house was spent in silence until we got to her driveway where she asked me to walk her inside & of course I obliged.

While she went around the house checking all the windows & doors were locked I grabbed her cell phone & put my number into her phonebook.

When she finished checking all the locks we walked to the front door & I told her I had put my number in her cell & that she could call me if she needed anything & that I didn't care what time it was.

She opened the door for me & thanked me again, only instead of saying my name she called me by her nickname for me Jazz. I couldn't stop myself as I leaned in & placed a kiss on her temple before leaving.

There was no way I was going home just yet, I had some shit or should that be _a piece of shit_ to take care of back in La Push.

When I arrived back at Sam's place there were fewer people there than before. I entered the house & Peter was the first to approach me.

"What the fuck is going on Jasper? Logan came in here before sporting a massive shiner telling everyone that you knocked him out & kidnapped his date" he told me.

"You need to trust me Peter, now where the fuck is the scumbag" I asked.

"He's in the dining room with some slut all up on his junk" he told me.

I stormed into the dining room & sure enough there was Paul sitting on a chair with some blonde girl straddling his lap.

"I suggest you get the fuck off him now" I spat at the girl before she quickly stood up looking at me with wide eyes.

As soon as she was clear I started laying into him. My knuckles slammed against his already swollen face. He was so drunk that when he stood up to fight back all he managed to do was land a punch to the side of my jaw before falling back into the chair.

As I landed another hit to his face I felt a strong pair of hands grab onto my shoulders, trying to pull me away.

"Jasper you need to ease up you're gonna fucking kill him" Peter yelled as he tried dragging me towards the front door.

"You step one fucking foot near Bella & I will fucking tear you apart Logan, you'll be wishing you were never fucking born cunt" I yelled as Peter successfully tore me away from Paul.

As Peter was dragging me to the front door I saw Sam go over & check on the damage I had done to Paul's face, before calling for his fiancé Emily to get something to clean him up with.

Once Peter had me outside I explained what had happened in the woods. He told me that he was going inside to get Charlotte & then he was spending the night at her place & that I should take her car, head home & try to cool off.

I was so fucking angry & I need something to take my mind off going back inside & possibly killing Paul. The only thing I could think of that even stood a chance of cooling me down right now was Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you all enjoyed that little looksy into Jaspers incredibly sexy head...**

**Please show me some love by reviewing...**

**Next chapter should be up around sunday/monday & trust me it will be well worth the wait...**


	10. Good To You

**A/N: I still don't own Twilight but I did post my letter to Santa & considering i've been good all year i'm expecting Jasper under the tree on xmas morning...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know it's been a long time coming...**

**I also have a new story & I will be posting the first 2 parts in the next few days, let me know what you think so I can decide whether to continue with it...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_I do want you to know I think, _

_You'd be good to me & i'd be so good to you..._

_- Marianas Trench -_

* * *

'_What is he doing here'_ I thought to myself as I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand.

I flipped through the phonebook _Jake, James _& finally _Jasper_. I hit the call button, hoping that he meant what he said about calling him anytime.

"Hello" he answered, his voice sounding as though he had just woken up.

"Jasper"

"Bella what is it, is something wrong" he said sounding worried.

"Yes something is very wrong" I answered.

"What is it" he asked.

"Well I was just curious as to why you are sleeping in a car in my driveway" I replied.

"Shit! I was hoping you wouldn't notice" he answered.

"I was worried that Paul might show up or something. I'll leave if you want" he said.

"It's alright, I don't expect you to drive all the way home at this time of night. Could you do me a favour though" I asked, removing his jacket that I was still wearing before I made my way downstairs.

"Anything" he replied.

"Get your fucking arse inside it must be cold out there" I said as I opened the front door & ended the call.

Jasper finally trudged inside the house, locking the door behind him.

"You can sleep in my room & I'll sleep in Charlie's" I told him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to kick you out of your own bed" he said.

"You wouldn't be kicking me out of my own bed, I offered" I said as I gestured for him to go upstairs.

I led him up to my bedroom, neither of us spoke until we got there. It felt weird leading him up to my room once more, although last time had been under entirely different circumstances.

"Alright well I guess I'll let you get to sleep" I said.

"I guess so" he answered as he stood there fidgeting with his hands.

"Goodnight then" I said as I turned to walk down the hall.

"Sweet dreams Bella" I heard Jasper say quietly before closing my bedroom door.

Once I got into Charlie's room I settled myself into his bed & tried to get back to sleep.

I must've been laying there staring at the ceiling for over an hour, just trying to get comfortable & thinking to myself.

'_I wonder if he'll be here when I wake up or if he'll run off as soon as the sun comes up like last time'_ I hoped that he wouldn't leave.

I looked over to Charlie's alarm clock & saw that it was well after 3am. There was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep knowing that Jasper was just down the hall.

I got up out of bed & slowly made my way down to my bedroom. I opened the door & entered the room as quietly as possible. Unfortunately in my effort to be stealthy I completely forgot about the creaky floorboard that was just inside the door.

"Bella" Jasper's sleepy voice mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep" I told him.

"Do you want your bed? I can sleep on the couch downstairs" he said as he reached over & turned on the lamp.

'_I don't want my bed, I want you'_ I thought to myself before shaking the thought out of my head.

"No it's fine but do you mind if we talked for a while" I asked.

"Sure" he said as he sat up & patted the spot next to him on the bed.

I walked over & made myself comfortable on the bed.

"So how are things with you & Edward" he jumped right in & asked.

"We've come to an understanding. Considering we share mutual friends we have agreed to be civil towards each other & see how it goes from there. I hope we can be friends again one day but I guess we'll have to wait & see. He really does love Alice you know" I said.

"I know, he called me the other day" he said, staring off toward the bedroom wall.

We were silent for a few minutes & then Jasper turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry Bella" he said.

"For what" I asked, not knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"For leaving last weekend without saying anything" he said, looking back to the wall.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of the whole Edward situation" I asked while picking at invisible threads on the comforter.

"Yes, No, I don't know" he said sounding confused.

'_What the hell is that suppose to mean' _I thought to myself.

"Edward is suppose to be my best mate & I feel like I betrayed him or something but then I think about what he did to you & it makes me so pissed off with him" he said.

I didn't know what to make of his declaration but deep down I had the feeling that maybe he regretted what had happened between us & I just had to know.

"Do you regret what has happened over the last two weekends" I asked.

"God no! the only thing I regret is leaving you" he said turning back to face me.

I lowered my head & continued to be extremely interested in the comforter.

"I thought maybe you left because you thought I was a mistake" I mumbled, still refusing to meet his gaze,

"Bella" Jasper said as he lifted my chin with his index finger so he could look me in the eyes.

"What happened with you & I was not a mistake. It's all I can think about" he said as his eyes bore into mine.

"I think about it all the time too" I almost whispered.

"Really" he asked sounding surprised.

"It's actually really fucking annoying to tell you the truth. Every time I go to sleep you're there" I sighed.

"I know what you mean" he chuckled.

"So what now" I asked, looking up at him.

'_What does this mean? What does he want? What do I want?'_ I thought.

"I honestly don't now. What do you want Bella" he asked.

There was only one thing that I wanted at this very moment.

"I want you to kiss me" I told him.

A cheeky smile spread across his face as he leaned in & kissed my cheek before pulling away & chuckling.

I looked up at him with a stunned expression on my face.

"What the hell was that" I asked

"That was a kiss" he stated simply.

I stared up at him shaking my head.

"This is a kiss" I said before straddling him & crashing my lips to his.

As soon as my mouth was on his he let out a throaty moan which inturn allowed my tongue the access it craved.

Our tongues explored each others mouths thoroughly as Jasper brought his hands to my hips, gripping them tightly.

I could feel the hardness growing in his pants & I couldn't stop myself from rubbing myself against him.

"Unghhh" he moaned, breaking our kiss & thrusting his hips up into mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want right now Bella" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I didn't answer him, instead I got up from the bed with him looking at me.

"Bella" he questioned.

I brought my hands to the hem of my tank top & lifted it over my head, leaving my top half exposed for him to see.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

"Jasper take your shirt off, I want to see you" I said, my voice sounding husky.

"Bella… My scars… I… I" he started but I cut him off by climbing back onto his lap & placing my index finger over his lips.

"Jasper I don't care about your scars, I just want to see all of you" I said as I took the bottom of his shirt in my hands.

"I'll understand if you change your mind" he said before lifting his arms up.

I lifted his shirt over his head & was surprised when I actually saw how many scars he had. They were in the shape of crescent moons & were scattered all over his torso & arms.

'_How could he think I would even consider not wanting him' _I thought.

Jasper must've mistaken the look on my face for a look of disgust because he tried to cover his chest with his discarded shirt.

"I told you they were hideous" he said sadly.

'_Is he fucking crazy! He's perfect' _I thought to myself.

I continued to look at him, trying to count how many there was but there were just too many.

"Bella I should leave" he said.

I jerked my head up to look at his face.

"No" I said before lowering my head to one of the scars above his right nipple & tracing it with my tongue.

"Bella" he breathed, twisting one of his hands into my hair.

I continued to trace his scars with my tongue while randomly placing open mouthed kisses on him, until he pulled my head away from his chest.

He stared into my eyes for what felt like hours but was only seconds before pushing me onto my back & hovering above me.

He started kissing my neck before moving lower & circling my left nipple with his warm tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He repeated the same action with my right one.

He then trailed kisses down my stomach, when he reached the edge of my pyjama shorts I lifted my backside off the bed so he could remove them.

I heard Jasper suck in a breath as he tossed my pants to the bedroom floor.

"Do you even own panties Bella" he chuckled.

I felt myself blush & let out a giggle.

"What's the point" I said.

He laughed before hovering back over me & kissing me deeply.

"I want you _Jazz_" I said when I broke our kiss.

He stood up from the bed & removed his jeans & boxer shorts.

"You're the only person I'll ever let call me that" he said as he crawled back onto the bed, kneeling in front of me.

"I need you inside of me" I almost begged.

"Where are your condoms" he asked.

'_Oh Fuck!' _I hadn't foreseen this happening & condoms aren't something I keep in the house.

'_Thank god you're on the pill'_ I thought to myself.

"I don't have any but I'm on the pill" I told him.

"Are you sure you don't mind no protection" he asked.

"I just want to feel you inside me _Jazz_" I moaned.

That must have been all he needed to hear. He pushed my legs apart & moved up to position himself at my entrance.

Still on his knees he grabbed a hold of his shaft before sliding his head along my slit a few times.

"So fucking wet" he groaned.

I needed him inside me now. I couldn't handle him teasing me any more so I bucked my hips & just the tip of him entered me.

"Fuck" he groaned.

"Jazz… Please" I whimpered.

He grabbed a hold of my hips then & in one swift movement he thrust himself into me completely.

"Ahhhhh fuck" I cried out.

"Bella you feel so good" he whispered hoarsely.

Jasper slid out of me almost completely before slamming into me again. There are no words to describe the feeling of Jasper inside of me without any kind of barrier between us, but the closest word would have to be heaven.

We quickly found a rhythm that was nowhere near as frantic as our first time had been & the room was filled with our moans & heavy breathing.

Jasper continued pumping into me, hitting that spot deep within me with every thrust.

"Jazz… More" I begged him as I wrapped my legs around him.

He reached down behind my lower back & pulled me up toward him in one quick movement so that he was still on his knees & I was straddling him.

"Show me what you want" he said staring into my eyes.

I lifted myself almost completely off him & then slammed back down onto him swivelling my hips as I went & not once breaking eye contact.

"Fuck… Bella" he groaned.

I continued to slam myself down on Jaspers cock & it wasn't long before I felt my stomach starting to clench.

"I'm so close Jazz" I panted.

"Come with me Bella" he said as he threw me back down on the bed & started pumping into me faster & harder.

When I felt Jasper start to tense up I grabbed the back of his neck & crashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss & I felt my walls tighten around his cock before he spilled himself inside of me. We continued to kiss lazily while coming down from our orgasms.

When our breathing had returned to normal Jasper pulled out of me & I immediately felt like part of me was missing. Jasper laid down beside me & pulled me into his side.

"That was… Wow" he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I second that" I giggled as I nuzzled into his chest.

"I should put a shirt on Bella" he said.

'_Is he fucking kidding me' _I thought to myself.

"I don't fucking think so" I said wrapping my arm around his waist so he couldn't get up.

"Bella"

"No! I like looking at you & there is no way in fucking hell that you are going to cover up this body. In fact I think it should be a rule that when you are in my presence you have to be shirtless" I said being completely serious.

"They really don't bother you" he asked.

"No they don't, they're a part of who you are & you shouldn't be ashamed of that" I told him as I traced the scar that was over his heart.

"You are one of a kind Bella Swan" he chuckled.

"You better believe it cowboy" I said, stifling a yawn.

"You'd better get some rest" he said, placing a soft kiss to my temple.

"Promise you'll be here when I wake up" I asked.

"Promise" he said as he continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Goodnight _Jazz_" I said before I started to drift off.

"Sweet dreams _my_ Bella" I heard him whisper before I was swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed...**

**Will things end happily ever after for Bella & Jasper???**

**Let me know what you thought by reviewing...**


	11. I Wanna

**A/N: I do not own Twilight...**

**Yay 2 more sleeps until I get to see New Moon...**

**Thanks for your reviews guys, this chapter isn't as long as the others but it has a sweet little lemon...**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_I never thought that I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth, it's me for you..._

_- All-American Rejects -_

* * *

'_What the fuck is poking me in the back' _I thought to myself as I woke up sunday morning.

Memories from the night before suddenly flooded my mind.

'_He stayed'_ I thought, smiling to myself.

I could hear his soft snoring in my ear and his arm was draped around me cupping my breast.

I decided to see how different he was to Edward. Morning sex with Edward was something that never happened, no matter how hard I tried to initiate it.

I reached my arm around behind my back, grasping his already hard cock in my hand and slowly stroking him. After a few strokes I felt his hand tighten on my breast and I knew he was awake.

"Mmmmm I was just dreaming about something like this" he said as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Well maybe you should tell me about this dream you were having" I said, continuing to stroke him.

"How about I show you instead" he whispered in my ear as his hand snaked down to my already wet centre.

"I think I like your idea better" I moaned as he dipped two fingers inside me.

"So wet for me" he groaned as he curled his fingers inside me.

"Mmmmm Jazz" I moaned as I took my hand off his dick and reached down to play with my clit.

"Do you want me Bella" he asked.

"Yes… I want you" I moaned as he removed his fingers from my throbbing centre.

He lifted my leg, resting it on his, I could feel his erection pressing against my entrance and we both groaned as he slid into me from behind.

When Jasper was fully sheathed inside of me he held still and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling my back flush against his chest. I couldn't stand him being inside me and not moving so I lifted my hips forward before pushing back slowly.

"Bella" he moaned, kissing my shoulder.

"Please Jazz" I whimpered as he started to move in and out of me at a torturously slow pace.

This was so different to the other times we'd had sex, it felt so much more intense and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that things wouldn't be the same between Jasper and I after this.

As he continued to move inside of me he whispered my name repeatedly into my neck. I couldn't even express what I was feeling with words, all I could do was moan.

I was climbing higher and higher with every thrust of his hips and I knew it wouldn't be long before I fell over the edge.

"Bella… I… I" he whispered into my neck, never finishing his sentence.

"Fuck" I cried as my walls clamped down around him.

Jaspers arm tightened around my waist as I shook against him. He kept thrusting in and out of me, his pace becoming faster.

When I had recovered from my orgasm I started thrusting my hips back into Jaspers.

"Let go Jazz" I pleaded as he sped up his movements.

"_My _Bella" he whispered into my neck as he tensed up and exploded inside of me.

I laid there stroking the arm he had wrapped around me as he came down from his high.

'_My Bella, what does that mean' _I thought to myself.

Jasper and I lay there for a few minutes, still connected and unspeaking. This was new to me but nice. Usually after sex with Edward was over he would get up and shower straight away.

I was starting to realise that everything with Jasper was going to be different to what I was used to and I found myself excited about that. I was broken out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"Bella" he said.

"Mhmmm"

"What now" he asked.

"I don't know Jasper" I answered truthfully.

"I wanna take you out" he said unexpectedly and I froze.

"What… Like in public" I asked, before immediately regretting my choice of words.

Jasper abruptly removed his arm from around me and pulled out.

"Just forget it" he said, getting up from the bed and putting on his boxers and jeans.

'_You fucking idiot Bella, fix this'_ I screamed in my head.

"I didn't mean it like that" I said, sitting up and looking for my shirt.

I couldn't locate any of my clothes so I grabbed Jaspers shirt and put it on.

"What the fuck did am I suppose to think" he said as he paced the floor, dragging his hand through his dishevelled hair.

I could see his scars more prominently in the morning light and I had the urge to trace every single one of them with my fingers. He was more than I deserved and he was just

"So beautiful" I caught myself saying out loud.

"What the fuck Bella! I don't know what you want from me. I don't wanna be some guy that you fuck on the weekend and then have nothing to do with through the week" he growled at me.

"I don't want that either" I said, as I got up and stood before him.

"Then what" he asked.

"I don't wanna cause problems with you and Edward, you know he won't like this" I said looking up at him.

He looked down at me and his eyes bore into me as he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I don't give a fuck about what Edward or anyone else thinks Bella. I want you" he growled before crashing his lips to mine.

I instinctively fisted my hands into his hair and moulded myself to his body.

He broke away from our kiss all to soon and grabbed his jacket that I had from the night before.

"Look I'm playing with the band in Port Angeles Friday night, if you decide what you want you'll know where to find me" he said as he put his jacket on and zipped it up.

"Jasper… I" I stuttered, unable to get the words out.

"Goodbye Bella" he said as he brushed his fingertips over my cheek.

I closed my eyes before he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

'_Just tell him you coward' _my head screamed.

"I want you too" I whispered as I opened my eyes but he was already gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that lil' chapter...**

**Not sure when i'll be able to update next but hopefully it will be by the end of the week...**

**Next chapter Bella will be having a talk with Edward...**

**Don't forget to review xx**


	12. What I Want

**A/N: I do not own Twilight...**

**For any of you who have read my new story I will be continuing with it when this one is complete, which will be another 3-4 chapters maybe...**

**Thanks for your reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_What I want & what I need,_

_has now become the same thing..._

_- Daughtry -_

* * *

"Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a fucking idiot" I said to my reflection in the bathroom mirror after I got out of the shower.

It was sunday night and I had spent the rest of the day after Jasper left curled up in my bed wearing his shirt. I still couldn't get over the fact that he actually wanted me, he had said it out loud and me being the complete idiot I was had been too slow in saying it back to him. I mean I knew that I wanted to be with him but I had still hesitated.

I considered calling him but I knew this was something I couldn't tell him over the phone and I knew that he wouldn't want to see me at the moment, besides that I wanted to be able to see his face when I finally told him.

I would go to Port Angeles on Friday night and simply say _'I want you too'_ nothing would keep me away.

Then came the whole telling Edward situation, I wasn't looking forward to that conversation but he really had no right to judge me. My main concern was how the relationship between Jasper and I would impact on his and Edwards friendship.

They had been friends for so long and I did not want to be the one to break that bond. I would definitely talk to Edward this week and hopefully he would surprise me by being happy for us.

Charlie had called earlier that evening telling me that he would be having dinner at Billy's so I reheated some leftovers for myself. Charlie finally got home at around 9pm and he had the biggest smile on his face when he walked through the front door.

"What's got you so happy" I asked.

"Dunno what you're talking about kiddo" he responded.

"You're smiling like the cat that got the cream" I laughed.

"Alright I guess you caught me. I met someone down at the rez" he told me.

"That's great dad" I said.

"Yeah and you actually know one of her kids" he said.

'_Who the hell could that be'_ I thought to myself, until it finally dawned on me.

"Are you talking about Leah's mother" I asked.

"Yep that's her. Her name is Sue and I'm taking her to dinner Thursday night" he grinned.

"Well I guess that's safer than you cooking for her. It's about time you started dating and if she's anything like Leah I'm sure I'll get along great with her" I told him.

"You don't mind then" he asked, sounding unsure.

"No, you deserve to be happy" I answered honestly.

"Thanks Bells. Well I'm gonna hit the sack I have a ton of paperwork that I need to do at the station tomorrow" he said before heading upstairs.

I finally got to bed just after midnight and laid there for god knows how long trying to figure out what I would say to Edward, somehow I didn't think saying

'_Hey Edward I've been having mind blowing sex with your best mate and now I think I might be falling for him' _was going to cut it.

I eventually gave up on trying to come up with something and decided that when the time came I would miraculously know what to say.

The next morning when I got to school I was running late and classes had already started so I didn't get to see anyone until lunchtime rolled around.

"Bella where the hell were you this morning bitch" Rose asked as soon as I entered the cafeteria.

"I overslept. i need to talk to you right now, I have big news" I said as I dragged her outside by the arm.

"What the hell is up Bella" Rose asked once we were outside.

I decided to just spit it out.

"I think I'm falling for Jasper" I said as quickly as I could manage.

"You think you're fucking what" she exclaimed.

"You heard! I'm not saying it again" I mumbled.

"When the hell did this happen? It's only been two days since we last spoke" she asked.

I told her all about what had happened over the weekend, even what Paul had tried when I was down at the rez. To say that Rose was pissed off at him was an understatement, she wanted to castrate him.

"That fucking piece of shit! If I ever meet him I will ensure that he won't be reproducing anytime in the future" she seethed.

I explained how Jasper had come to my rescue and driven me home, then I told her how he had parked and waited in my driveway to make sure I was safe.

"Awww that's so adorable, I didn't know he had it in him" she gushed.

I told her how I made him come and sleep in the house because I knew there was no way he would leave until the sun had finally come up.

"So he spent the night then" she asked, sounding suspicious.

"Yes Rose he spent the night" I told her.

"Well" she questioned, obviously wanting more information.

I told her how I couldn't sleep in Charlie's room so I went back to mine and of course one thing then led to another.

"You little minx" she laughed.

"Shut up" I laughed back at her.

"Was he there when you woke up this time" she asked.

"He was and what a morning it was" I answered.

"Oh do tell" she prodded.

"We slept together again but it was so different compared to the other times we'd been intimate. It was… Arghhh I don't even know, the only word that comes to my mind is _Intense_" I tried to explain.

I then told her about what he had said to me and the fact that I was a complete moron and had been too slow in responding.

"But you're going on Friday night, right" she asked.

"You bet your fucking arse I am" I answered.

"What are you guys going to tell Edward" Rose questioned.

"I'm just going to be honest, it's not like he can judge me after what he did" I said just before the bell rang signalling that lunch was over.

That afternoon when school was finished I waited in the car park by Edwards volvo. I had been waiting for maybe five minutes before I saw his bronze hair over the crowd. As he got closer I noticed that he wasn't alone.

"You waiting for me Bella" he asked, sounding surprised.

I almost didn't hear him because my eyes were locked on the girl standing beside him holding his hand.

'_This is perfect' _I thought to myself.

If I could be polite and except the fact that he is with her maybe he will show the same courtesy with Jasper and I.

"Hi Alice" I said smiling in her direction.

"Um… Hi" she stammered out.

"Edward I was wondering if we could get together this week sometime to talk" I asked, turning my attention back to him.

"Uh sure, what about exactly" he asked.

"Well I just wanted to run a few things by you is all" I said, noticing that Alice was starting to look a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, I'm free Thursday after school we could get coffee" he suggested as he let go of Alice's hand and put his arm around her shoulder.

It was interesting to watch but it was like he could read her mind and knew that she was uncomfortable and in need of reassurance. He had never been like that with me.

"Okay, coffee on Thursday sounds great" I finally answered.

"Well I guess I'll let you guys get going. Bye Edward, Alice" I said as I gave them a wave and headed to my truck.

Thursday came around much faster than I had hoped it would and I was nervous about what might happen that afternoon. Rose had been telling me all day to calm down and that everything would work out fine but I didn't believe her.

After school I met Edward at the diner and was still so nervous that I almost spilled my coffee in my lap.

"What's wrong Bella? You seem a little nervous" he chuckled.

"Well I have something to tell you and I'm not to sure that you're going to like it" I said as I lowered my gaze to my coffee cup.

"It can't be any worse than what I've done" he said sadly.

"Well since all that has happened, I've actually found myself spending time with someone else and I really like him" I said, still finding my coffee cup extremely interesting to look at.

"That's great Bella, I want nothing more than for you to be happy" he said sincerely.

"I've seen how happy you are now that Alice and you are together and I think, no I know that he will make me happy" I said, finally looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Well who's the guy then, he'd be lucky to have you. I really mean that too" he said as he put his hand over mine on top of the table.

'_Alright here it goes' _I thought to myself before summoning up the courage to finally speak.

"It's Jasper"

* * *

**So what's Edward going to think about Bella & Jaspers relationship...**

**Jasper will be back next chapter for anyone who is having withdrawls...**

**Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter, Thanks...**


	13. I Caught Fire

**A/N: I do not own Twilight...**

**Thanks for last chapters reviews guys...**

**I know I said Jasper would be back this chapter but there was a slight change of plans, sorry...**

**This story is coming to a close and will only have 2-3 more chapters but don't fret because after this I will be continuing with my other story: The Right Kind Of Wrong, if you **

**haven't already checked out the first 2 chapters give it a looksy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

_Never caught my breath,_

_Every second i'm without you i'm a mess..._

_- The Used - _

* * *

Edward ripped his hand away from mine.

"Are you fucking serious" he fumed.

"He's my best mate Bella. Have you two been fucking the whole time we were together" he spat at me.

I wasn't going to simply sit there and let everyone in the diner stare at us while he yelled at me, who the hell did he think he was.

"I'm not going to discuss this in here with an audience, outside now Edward" I said as I got up, walked outside and across the road to the woods.

Edward followed behind me as I made my way through the woods and found a small clearing in the trees before turning to face him.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You were the one off doing god knows what with Alice behind my back for over a year and then you turn around and have the balls to criticise me" I yelled at him.

"How many times Bella" he yelled back.

"It only happened once while we were together" I told him.

"When" he asked his voice still raised.

"The party at Emmett's the week before I caught you in the pool house with her" I spat at him.

"I need to get out of here, I can't handle this right now" he said as he turned and started walking back in the direction we had come.

"What so now I'm the bad guy Edward? You are such a fucking hypocrite you know that" I yelled at his retreating form as I made my way back to my truck.

When I got home that afternoon I called Rose straight away to let her know exactly what had gone down.

"Hey girl, so how'd it go with Edward" she asked me as soon as she answered the phone.

"It went fucking fantastic! He is without a doubt in my mind, the biggest fucking hypocrite to walk the earth" I growled into the phone.

"So it went that well huh" she laughed.

"I can't even believe the way he reacted, he actually tried to turn me into the bad guy" I told her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him if I were you, he's sure to get over it after the initial shock wears off. You need to focus on what is important right now" she tried to reassure me.

"I just hope that this whole thing won't cause too much drama for anybody in the long run and that it all works out for the best" I sighed.

Rose and I talked for a while longer before I noticed how late it was and I had to go, make a start on dinner.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" she asked.

I didn't really feel like putting up with another day of school, especially if it meant I had to be within 100 metres of Edward, so I decided to ditch.

"I think I might actually use one of my accumulated sick days tomorrow" I told her.

"Holy shit! They will alert the media, I can see the headlines now _Isabella Swan, straight A student misses first day of school since junior high_" she laughed.

I really did have an almost immaculate attendance record, I hadn't had more than three days off in my entire high school career.

"Well I think I deserve to have a day to myself away from the drama that is high school" I laughed, before saying goodbye and hanging up.

That night was fairly routine. Charlie and I had dinner together and talked about work and school. I told Charlie that I was taking tomorrow off and when he asked why it only took the words _'lady problems'_ to keep him from pressing the issue any further.

"Well I'm going fishing with Billy tomorrow and heading straight to work from his place so I guess I'll see you sometime Saturday" he told me before heading upstairs for an early night.

Friday was a pretty uneventful day for me. I caught up with some schoolwork and did some cleaning around the house. After I had cleaned the kitchen, lounge, bathroom and my room I started on the tedious task of finding something to wear tonight.

I found a tattered denim skirt in the back of my drawers when I was cleaning earlier that day so I decided I'd pair it with my old cowboy boots, unfortunately I was struggling to find a shirt that looked good, that was until my eyes landed on the shirt that Jasper had left here on the weekend.

It hadn't been washed since he left it here so when I lifted it up to my nose and inhaled, it still smelt like him. It was a little baggy but I figured it would fit just fine if I tied a knot in the side of it.

I was starting to get anxious as the afternoon wore on, I just wanted to see him and for him to tell me that everything would be fine.

I couldn't get the thought out of my head that he might have changed his mind so I tried to keep myself busy for the rest of the day, sadly I failed because nothing I did seemed to keep me distracted for longer than five minutes.

When 8pm finally came I went upstairs to have a shower. When I got out I blow dried my hair, left it looking natural and put on some light makeup and eyeliner. I got dressed and pulled on my boots before having a look in the full length mirror.

'_Damn, I don't look half bad'_ I thought as I gave myself a one over.

It was just after nine when I was finally ready so I figured that I had better make a move. I grabbed my jacket, keys and cell before heading out to my truck.

I was about halfway to Port Angeles when my truck started making what sounded to me like a ticking noise. I pulled over to the side of the road and when the engine died smoke started pouring out from under the hood.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" I yelled as I got out of the truck.

I didn't know shit about cars so it was a mystery to me as to whether or not this was a major problem or something that could be fixed quiet easily. Someone who would know came in the form of Jacob Black.

I scrolled through my phonebook and pressed call when I found Jake's number. I was answered by a pre recorded message telling me that his phone was either switched off or unavailable.

'_Probably too busy with Leah to remember to turn the bloody thing on'_ I thought to myself.

The next number I attempted was Rose's and unsurprisingly her phone also greeted me with the same pre recorded message telling me it was most likely switched off.

'_Bunch of horny fucking pricks'_ I thought.

I knew there was always the option of calling my dad but I really didn't want to have to explain to him why I was on my way to Port Angeles. That would lead to a conversation about Jasper which in turn would be followed by a round of 100 questions and as much as I loved my dad, I really didn't want to be talking about guys with him right now.

I decided to give Jaspers cell a try but I didn't expect him to have it switched on because the band was due to play in around five minutes. I dialled the number and as expected it was turned off. I was now stuck with only one other person who had even a remote idea about motor vehicles and I wasn't even entirely sure that they would acknowledge my phone call, still I decided to try anyway.

I scrolled through my contacts, finding the one I was looking for before I hit the call button.

"Hello" he answered, sounding surprised.

"Hey, Listen I hate to bother you and I realise that you probably have much better things to do with your time but my car just died on the way to Port Angeles and I could really use your help" I almost begged.

"How far out of town are you" he asked.

"I'm pulled over about half way out of town" I answered.

"Alright Bella, stay where you are I'm on my way. I wanted a chance to speak to you again anyway" he said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this……… Edward"

* * *

**I love reviews so please don't let me down...**

**Next chapter, will Bella finally get to tell Jasper how she really feels...**


	14. Staplegunned

**A/N: I do not own Twilight I just like to mess around with it's characters...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter & thanks for last chapters reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_I want you staplegunned right to my side all of the time..._

_- The Spill Canvas -_

* * *

I sat myself in the cab of my truck while I waited for Edward to arrive. I checked the time on my phone, it was just after nine and Jasper's band would've already started their set. He more than likely thought that my lack of appearance meant that I didn't want anything to do with him, how wrong he was.

'_God my life sucks'_ I thought to myself as I waited.

After what felt like hours I finally saw the glare of headlights in my rear-view mirror and almost jumped for joy, finally help had arrived. I got out of the cab and made my way over to Edward's volvo which he'd parked behind my truck.

"Thanks for coming, I know it was asking a lot of you" I said to him as he got out of his car.

"It's nothing Bella, really. Now lets have a look at this old beast of yours" he answered as he walked over to the truck.

It took Edward all of five minutes to tell me that the problem was due to a lack of water which had caused the engine to overheat.

"I'm such a fucking retard" I said as I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Charlie is always telling me to check the oil and water but I was in such a rush" I trailed off.

"It's alright I've got some water in my trunk, it'll be fixed in no time" he told me as he headed back to his car.

I figured now was as good a time as any to find out what Edward had wanted to speak to me about.

"So you mentioned on the phone that you wanted to speak with me" I said.

"Yeah I wanted to apologize to you for the way I reacted the other day, it was uncalled for" he said as he walked back around to the front of my truck.

An apology from Edward was definitely the last thing I had been expecting tonight but I was a little curious as to why he was even bothering.

"What brought this on, if you don't mind me asking" I said.

He continued to fiddle around under the hood of the truck as he spoke.

"Well it was Alice actually" he answered.

'_Well isn't tonight just full of surprises'_ I thought.

"Excuse me" I said, the shock evident in my voice.

He finished what he was doing, closing the bonnet when he was done.

"We talked about what happened Thursday afternoon and she told me that I had no right to interfere with yours and Jasper's relationship, before telling me that I was acting like a complete jackass" he said as he leaned against the side of the truck.

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that Alice would actually defend me. I was at a complete loss for words.

"She was right too. Jasper has been there for me for as long as I can remember and despite what has happened between you and I, I care about you and don't want to see anything bad happen to you. I want you to be happy and I know I've been a complete and utter wanker but I still hope that one day you will be able to forgive me" he said, running his hand through his hair.

I was still frozen to the spot where I was standing and unable to make my mouth move or my brain form words.

"I guess we better see if this truck is going to run" he chuckled, obviously noticing my lack of speech and changing the subject entirely.

He turned the key in the ignition and surely enough my truck rumbled to life, I had never been so happy to hear that deafening roar. As soon as it registered that the ruck was running the first thought that came to my mind was _Jasper._

Edward moved out of the way and motioned for me to get into the truck. I still hadn't managed to speak.

"He really does love you, you know" he said as he closed the drivers door behind me.

It was then that I finally managed to find my words.

"How do you know" I asked him.

"Firstly Jasper is not the type of guy who would risk everything for a girl he didn't have genuine feelings for and secondly, he beat the shit out of Paul Logan for what he did to you" he answered.

'_What the fuck, how could I have not known about that' _I thought.

"I didn't know about the fight. How did you find out" I asked.

"Peter, Jasper's cousin told me" he answered.

"I need to go and see him, I'm already late" I said, suddenly realising that time was getting away from me.

"I figured that's where you were headed" Edward chuckled as he turned to walk back to his car.

"I do forgive you Edward" I said as I buckled my seat belt.

"That means more to me than you know Bella" he said, before walking to his car.

As I pulled back onto the road all I could think about was getting to Jasper.

I arrived in Port Angeles a half an hour later and the line up in front of the club was huge so I decided to park around the back and go through the side door in the alley, if it was open.

I parked the car and headed toward the alley. As I turned the corner my eyes focused in on the one person I had been wanting to see all week and god did he look good from where I was standing.

He was wearing ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and his ed hardy hoodie. He was facing my in direction but his head was down.

As I took a step forward I must've kicked a rock or something because his head snapped up and his eyes connected with mine.

"Bella" he almost whispered.

I continued walking in his direction until I was standing right in front of him. Believe me the view from this vantage point was a thousand times better than the previous.

"My car broke down, I had to wait for help and I thought for sure you would have left already" I rambled on.

"Bella what do you want" he asked sounding pained.

'_Is he fucking kidding me'_ I thought to myself.

"You have to be kidding me. What the fuck do you think I want asshole" I yelled at him as I pounded my fists into his chest.

How could he even ask me that.

How could he not realise.

He grabbed my wrists before I could hit him again and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I need to hear you say it" he said, his stormy blue eyes looking almost black.

I could do that, it's why I was here after all.

"I want to be with you Jazz, I want us" I told him.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he had the chance I was up on my tip toes and my mouth was on his. He let go of my wrists only to wrap his arms around my waist and draw me as close to his body as he could. I fisted my hands into his hair and deepened the kiss.

I felt his tongue trace the curve of my lip and opened my mouth for him. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance, instead they moved together slowly and passionately.

Our kiss was interrupted all to soon by the sound of the clubs door opening.

"Well I guess Jasper wont be needing a ride home after all" a voice said from behind jasper, it was followed by a chorus of chuckles.

Jasper broke our kiss but didn't let go of his hold on me as he turned around to face the people who had now joined us outside.

"Way to interrupt man" Jasper said.

"Well we were looking for you to see if you needed a ride but I guess you're all sorted, right" the guy I recognised as the drummer in the band said.

"I don't know, am I" Jasper asked as he turned back to face me.

"Do you honestly think I'd make my boyfriend walk home all alone in the dark" I answered, trying not to giggle at my use of the word boyfriend.

Jasper looked shocked when I said the B-word but his shock quickly turned into a heartbreaking smile, he didn't take his eyes off mine when he spoke next.

"Well you guys heard, I'm going home with my girl" he said before moulding his lips to mine again.

* * *

**Yay they finally got together...**

**I couldn't leave Edward as an asshole I had to atleast attempt to make him seem somewhat decent...**

**This story is sadly coming to a close but I promise you next chapter will be worth the wait, let's just say it will be very lemony...**

**Don't forget to review, your reviews make my day...**


	15. Crash Into Me

**A/N: I do not own Twilight...**

**I firstly want to apologise for taking so long to update but with christmas coming up so quickly I got a little behind & my cat died last week so i've also been busy moping...**

**Thanks for last chapters reviews and I hope you enjoy this one...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Hike up your skirt a little more  
& show the world to me..._

_- Dave Matthews Band -_

* * *

I let Jasper drive my truck back to my place and the whole ride there I sat as close to him as I could without being in his lap. We didn't really talk much but there was really no need to, we were happy enough just being with each other.

When we got back to my house Jasper got out of the truck and I followed. Before I even had a chance to take a step away from the truck I was swept up in Jaspers strong arms.

"I can walk you know" I laughed at him.

"I know but it's more fun this way and knowing you there's every chance you'd trip and fall on that lovely arse of yours" he said before kissing me quickly on the lips.

Once we reached the door he put me back on my feet, handing me the keys so I could let us in. As soon as I was inside I switched on the light so we could see where we were going.

I turned around to pull Jasper in the door but before my hand even made contact with him he was inside with the door closed and me pressed up against it.

His mouth was on mine instantly and after a few long minutes I had to pull away for some much needed air. Jaspers eyes were dark with lust and he was eyeing my torso like he was ready to pounce.

"See something you like" I joked as he raised his eyes to mine.

"You're wearing my shirt" he stated.

I had almost forgotten I was wearing it but I was suddenly glad I had, because judging from the look in his eyes it was a major turn on for him to see me in his clothes.

'_Steal more of Jasper's clothing' _I mentally noted to myself.

"I'm sorry is there a problem with me wearing your shirt" I teased.

"It's sexy as fuck" he said huskily as he started kissing up my neck.

I couldn't help the moans that were coming out of my mouth as he pressed his body hard against mine and continued kissing up to my ear.

"Maybe I should wear your clothes more often if it's going to get this kind of reaction from you" I said as I ran my hands over his arse before giving it a squeeze.

"As much as I like you in my shirt, I'd much rather you out of it" he whispered in my ear before pulling away from me.

I looked up at him with a pout on my lips, he just chuckled before grabbing me around the tops of my thighs.

"Jazz" I squealed as he picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and headed for the stairs.

I giggled the whole way up to my room and couldn't help but picture Jasper and me in the same situation only he was wearing a fireman's uniform, hat and all.

Once we reached my room he put me back down in front of the bed.

"Take it off" he almost growled.

"You take it off" I answered with a smirk while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lift your arms up Bella" he ordered, so I did.

He ran his hands from my fingertips all the way down my sides before grasping the hem of the t-shirt and slowly pulling it off of my body and tossing it to the floor beside us.

Jasper kissed his way from my neck down to the tops of my breasts. The feeling of his calloused fingertips against my overheated flesh was driving me crazy with want.

As he kissed at my neck and chest I reached around and unhooked my bra, sliding the straps down my shoulders slightly.

Jasper noticed what I was trying to accomplish and his hands quickly replaced mine as he continued to slide the straps the rest of the way off.

As soon as my bra hit the floor I didn't even get a chance to feel the cold air hit my breasts because Jaspers mouth was immediately on my left and his hand was palming my right.

"Jazz" I moaned, relishing in the feeling of his tongue circling my nipple.

Jasper switched it up after a few minutes and moved his mouth to my other breast, he let his teeth lightly graze my nipple and I immediately felt the burn start in my stomach.

Jaspers hand moved from my breast and made its way down to the bottom of my skirt, leaving a burning trail on my skin, before slowly snaking up my skirt towards the place I wanted it most.

"Hmmmm… No panties, that's my girl" he breathed out after removing his mouth from my breast.

I let out a soft moan as his fingers brushed ever so slightly against my folds, as quickly as it happened his fingers were gone.

"This fucking skirt needs to go its in my way" he growled out as he unbuttoned it.

I put my hands on top of his to stop him.

"I think some of your clothes need to hit the floor before I get naked mister" I told him.

His hands moved out from under mine and he unzipped and removed his jacket. He started to take his shirt off and as soon as it was gone my hands were all over his sculpted chest.

I traced his scars with my fingertips and even though I had told him that his scars didn't scare me away or repulse me I could tell as he turned his head away from me that he was still worried that I would go running out the door any minute.

I didn't think I would ever understand how he could possibly think that these marks on his body could make him unattractive to me. To me his body was pure perfection.

"Jazz don't be ashamed of them" I said before I kissed the scar that rested right over his heart.

"I love every part of you" I whispered almost inaudibly.

I didn't want to look up at him, I was scared that it was too soon for me to even be mentioning the L word but at that moment it was what I felt.

"Bella look at me please" he said as he nudged my chin up with his finger.

"I have wanted you since the moment we first met and at first I thought it was just because you were something I couldn't have, but after what happened that night at Emmett's I knew it was more. It was the night everything happened with Paul that I finally realised I was without a doubt crazy fucking in love with you Bella" he said as he cupped my cheek and brought his lips to mine.

This kiss was by far the sweetest and most memorable kiss I had experienced in my life to date. When we finally broke away for air I was dizzy.

"Wow" I whispered.

"I couldn't agree more" Jasper chuckled.

"Alright we've established that we love one another so back to business. Pants off Whitlock" I said licking my lips.

He looked shocked for a moment but complied with my request. Once his shoes, socks and pants were no longer an issue I was ready to show him just how much I wanted him.

"Lay down on the bed" I commanded him.

"I think I could get used to you ordering me around" he chuckled before scooting back to lay on the bed.

I slowly crawled my way up the bottom of the bed, my eyes never leaving his as I got myself situated between his legs on my knees. I took Jaspers hardened member in my hand and gave him a few gentle strokes causing him to moan.

I lowered my head and licked his shaft from base to tip, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

"Fuck" he moaned as I ran my tongue around his tip.

I gave him another slow lick from base to tip before opening my mouth and taking him in.

"Mmmmm baby" he moaned as I started to work my mouth along his shaft.

I palmed his sack with my left hand before giving it a gentle squeeze, resulting in a loud throaty groan from Jasper. I continued to work my mouth, flicking my tongue over his head and occasionally letting my teeth graze lightly along his shaft.

"Bella as fucking good as……. That is……. If you don't stop I'm gonna……. I'm gonna come and I don't wanna do that til I'm inside you" he managed to stutter out.

I gave him one final suck before removing him from my mouth with a pop. I looked up at him and he was trying to slow his breathing back to normal.

"That was fucking awesome" he croaked out.

I smiled to myself and was too busy revelling in my awesome blowjob skills to notice that Jasper had moved from his previous position and was now kneeling in front of me.

"I do believe it's my turn to return the favour" he said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

I was on my back in no time with Jasper hovering over my body.

"Fuck you're beautiful" he said before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

His lips then moved down to my chest as he placed open mouthed kisses from my breasts down to my belly button where he dipped his tongue in causing me to giggle at the sensation it caused. I felt him smile into my stomach as he continued kissing down to the top of my skirt.

"Now this time it's coming off, but I want you to keep the boots on" he said looking up at me, I simply nodded in return.

I lifted my hips off the bed so that he could pull my skirt down. Once my skirt was off he started kissing my left leg from the knee up. When he reached the very top of my thigh he skipped over to my right leg, completely ignoring the part of me that craved his mouth the most.

"Jazz please" I practically begged.

"Please what" he breathed into my skin as he kissed his way back up toward my throbbing centre.

I could feel that I was dripping wet by now and I needed some kind of release. Just as I was about to beg Jasper to put me out of my misery I felt his tongue slide between my folds.

"Mmmmm" I moaned as my eyes closed.

"Is that what you want" Jasper breathed.

"Fuck yes" I answered.

With that said he licked me from the bottom of my slit to the top before sucking my clit into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. I couldn't hold in the noises that were falling from my lips even if I wanted to, his mouth was incredible.

He continued to suck and nibble at my clit as he entered two fingers inside of me. As he pumped me with his fingers I felt myself climbing higher and higher toward my orgasm.

"I'm so… Close Jazz" I whimpered as I grabbed at his head, trying to pull him closer to me.

He sped up his fingers and I could feel myself constricting around him. After a few more thrusts he removed his fingers from me and quickly replaced them with his tongue. I was so close now and Jasper could feel it. He brought his thumb and forefinger up to play with my clit as he continued to tongue fuck me.

I couldn't stand it anymore and I finally let myself go as clenched down around his tongue crying out his name. He lapped up my juices like it was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

When I was licked clean Jasper crawled up the bed and laid next to me stroking my side as I came down from my high. Once my breathing had returned to normal I turned to look at him and he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"Aren't I the one who should be smiling" I laughed.

"You taste so fucking good baby" he said as he licked his lips.

I could still see some of my juices glistening on his chin so I decided I'd see if I really did taste as good as he said. I quickly moved so I was straddling him and then I leaned down and ran my tongue from the bottom of his chin up to his bottom lip.

"Hmmmm I think I'd like the taste of you better" I said before licking my lips.

Jasper looked completely shocked by my actions and I couldn't help but think I might have grossed him out. But as quickly as the thought flew into my head it was gone as he grabbed my hips and flipped us so that I was underneath him.

"That has got to be one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen" he said huskily.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging the heels of my boots into his backside, pulling his body flush with mine. I could feel his still rock hard cock at my entrance.

"Make love to me Jazz" I said as I looked up at him with hooded eyes.

"Everyday" he answered as he slid into me.

* * *

**Sadly there will only be one more chapter for this story and it will hopefully be posted in the next 24 hours...**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to show me some love by reviewing...**


	16. Feeling This

**A/N: I do not own Twilight... I just like to play around with it's characters...**

**First off let me just say Merry Christmas to everyone, I hope you all get what you wanted, although if it's Jasper you're after he was under my tree & I already unwrapped him...**

**This is the final chapter for this story, it's been a pleasure to write and I hope you all enjoy it...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Smiling from ear to ear, our breathing has got too loud,  
(I'm feeling this)__  
Show me the bedroom floor, show me the bathroom mirror ..._

_- Blink 182 -_

* * *

Mine and Jaspers relationship after that night continued to surprise me at every turn and eventually it grew into something I never thought I would experience in my life. We were so in love with each other and I knew deep down in my heart that he was it for me. There would never be anybody else that would make me feel the way he did and I wanted forever with him.

Charlie absolutely loved him and welcomed him into the family almost instantly, they would often spend time hanging out while I cooked dinner or studied. I think they really bonded with each other over the mutual love for vintage cars and football.

Edward and Jaspers friendship was stronger than ever and I'm happy to report that even with what happened between Edward and I we are now closer than we were before.

Rose and Emmett are still together, as are Alice and Edward. Most of the time the six of us all hang out together.

I would have to say that I was most surprised by the close friendship that Rose and myself have developed with Alice. Despite our past history the three of us have become almost inseparable, to say that other people find it strange would have to be the understatement of the century. They can't seem to fathom the fact that I am now best friends with the girl who as they say, stole my boyfriends heart, but as I've learnt you can't have something stolen from you if it's not really yours in the first place and Edwards heart was not entirely mine to begin with.

At the end of senior year we all went to prom together and in true Fork's tradition Emmett hosted the explosive after party at his house, which brings me to where we are now.

"Whatever you do in the next couple of hours, try to avoid the area around the guest bedroom" Jasper whispered in my ear as he hugged me from behind.

"Why would I want to be doing that" I asked as I leant back into his embrace.

"I just saw Alice dragging Edwards arse in there" he laughed.

"Well at least someone is getting lucky tonight" I joked.

"Oh is that how it is" he said before planting an open mouthed kiss behind my ear.

As much as I was enjoying lavishing in Jaspers affections I was so far beyond uncomfortable at the moment. I still had my heels on and my hair was driving me insane, not to mention that my dress while very nice to look at was extremely restricting.

"I'm gonna go get out of these clothes babe, I'll be right back down" I told Jasper as I moved out of his arms.

"You always know just what to say to get me all hot" he chuckled as I headed upstairs.

I went into Emmett's parents room where Jasper and I had dumped our bags that afternoon and immediately changed out of my dress before I had the chance to spill something on it.

I chucked on an old skirt, tank top and settled on a pair of flip flops, after all the dancing I had done that night my feet welcomed the change in footwear.

Once I was dressed I headed for the bathroom so I could take out all the hair pins that were currently digging into my scalp. I had just finished removing the last one when Jasper showed up.

"Miss me already baby" I teased as he walked in, locking the door behind him.

"You have no idea" he said as he moved over to stand behind me.

He swept my hair away from my neck and started kissing down to my shoulder. He gently stroked from my hip up my arm before slipping the strap of my tank top off my shoulder.

I moaned softly at the touch of his fingers on my overheated skin and leaned my head back onto his chest, closing my eyes.

"Show me how much you missed me" I told him as he slid down the other strap of my top.

"I thought you'd never ask" he answered huskily as he pushed my top down to my waist, leaving my chest on full display.

I heard him groan and I opened my eyes to look at him. I looked into the bathroom mirror and my eyes immediately locked on his.

Jasper lowered his hands to the front of his pants undoing them and letting them drop to the floor. He still wore his button down shirt and that just wasn't going to cut it for me.

"Lose the shirt" I ordered him as I licked my lips in anticipation.

He didn't argue, instead he stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Jasper had finally become comfortable enough with me to stop worrying about the scars that covered his body and although he doesn't let anyone else see them he spends an extensive amount of time shirtless when in my presence.

Jasper took a step closer to me and I could feel the hardness that was still trapped in the confines of his boxers press up against my backside.

He ran his hands down my sides and once he reached the bottom of my skirt he pushed it up over my hips and started stroking my slit with his finger.

"Mmmmm always ready for me darlin'" he drawled out.

It was nothing but the truth, even the simplest of touches from him would cause the wetness to start pooling between my legs.

"Jazz, cut the foreplay and fuck me already" I all but begged him.

I was in no mood for the previews tonight, I wanted the feature and I wanted it now. He instantly removed his hand from between my legs and swiftly dropped his boxers.

"Lean forward for me baby" he almost whispered.

I leant forward and planted my hands on the bathroom counter, spreading my legs a little. I could feel his cock brush against my entrance before he grabbed his shaft and ran the head along my slit. I wanted nothing more than for him to plunge into me right at that moment.

"Please don't tease me" I whimpered.

"Look at me Bella" he said.

I looked at him in the mirror and the moment our eyes met he buried himself deep inside me.

"Fuuuuck" I cried out as he pulled almost all the way out of me before slamming back in.

Jasper had a firm grip on my right hip and he used his other hand to palm my breasts. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were the sounds of our heavy breathing and throaty moans.

Jasper continued to pound into me relentlessly while he placed hot open mouthed kisses all over my shoulders and neck.

"I'm not gonna last long like this" he managed to grunt out between thrusts.

"Me either, cum with me" I said knowing that I was getting closer and closer to my climax.

Jasper removed his hand from my breast and moved it down between my legs where he started rubbing my clit. I could feel my walls starting to clamp down on his cock as my orgasm approached.

"Jaaaazz" I cried out shakily as my orgasm hit me full force.

"Bella, look at me" he groaned out as he continued to thrust into me at a frenzied pace.

I opened up my eyes and watched him watching me as I rode out my orgasm. After two more powerful thrusts I felt him twitch and then explode inside of me.

"Bella" he moaned before biting into the flesh of my shoulder as he was taken over by his own release.

I watched Jaspers face as he rode out his high and in my own personal opinion there was no better sight on the entire planet than the look on my man's face when he was cumming, he was beautiful.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Jasper kissing me gently where he had bitten me.

"I love you so much baby" he breathed against my sweaty skin.

"I love you too" I told him as I moved my hand up to run my fingers through his dishevelled hair.

"Happy anniversary" he whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and couldn't help the look of confusion that was now evident on my face. Our one year anniversary wasn't for a few weeks.

"What are you talking about" I asked.

He met my confused eyes in the mirror, the corners of his mouth trying to fight off a smile.

"I know it's not our one year anniversary just yet, but for me this all started a year ago on this very date and in this very place" he answered.

I was still slightly confused as to what he was talking about but as I thought it over in my head it finally made sense and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I remembered.

Jasper, me, a bathroom and a bottle of whisky.

* * *

**Okay so that was the final chapter of this story, I hope you all enjoyed reading it & thank you so much for your support & your reviews it means alot to me...**

**Now that this story is finished I will be continuing with my other story '_The Right Kind Of Wrong'_ which is also a Jasper/Bella fic...**

**If you haven't already checked out my other story the first 2 chapters are already up & I will be updating in the new year...**


End file.
